Dark Kisses
by Andross937
Summary: What happens when Gohan is caught up in a war that has been going on for hundreds of years? What happens when he is given a dark kiss, and it conflicts with his saiyan blood? How will the world deal with a changed saiyan?
1. The Dark Kiss

**Dark Kisses**

By: Andross937

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, any of the characters featured in it, or anything to do with it. I am not making profit off of this, and am only writing it for enjoyment. If the owners of this series wish it, I will remove it from the internet.

**Author Notes**: Sorry about any problems with spelling or with the format. My computer crashed lately, and Word was erased from it. I haven't got it back yet, so I've been using WordPad instead, and that has no spell check. I have no idea what it will do to the format. So, if it sucks, please bare with me and give me any advice if you have any on this... Enjoy!

-chapter 1- 

Classes at Orange Star High had just let out for the day, signalled by a horrible bell that brought both pain, and releife to Gohan's demi-saiyan ears. He sighed as he closed his text book and quickly put it away in his backpack. He didn't really need it to finish the last two problems of homework he had been doing during class to help with his boredom. However, his friends would be suspicious if he didn't take it with him, or more precisely Videl would be suspicious. Besides, it wasn't like he actually felt the extra weight.

"Happy to be out of class Gohan?" Erasa asked in a cheerful and bubbly voice. She was planning something, he could tell.

"Yeah. That teacher is so boring that he could do a lecture on food and make it unintersting." Gohan said sounding exhausted from sheer boredom.

"That's something coming from you bookworm." Sharpener said with a chuckle.

"Would you cut that out Sharpener. It's not like Gohan had read the entire school's worth of required reading by the time he was four or something." Videl stated.

Gohan laughed nerviously while scratching the back of his head and using the "Son" grin as he kept walking with the group. He had in fact read the entire school's required reading and then some by the age of four. They didn't need to know that though.

"Do you want to go see a movie with us later today Gohan?" Erasa asked as they neared the exit to school, and freedom for the day.

"Actually I have to rush to get home to finish my studies before bedtime. Wouldn't want to miss out on any sleep or anything." Gohan said flashing another grin.

"Yeah right nerd boy, you know you just can't wait to learn more and eat more." Sharpener said with a smirk.

Erasa smacked Sharpener over the head with a purse.

"Got to go! See ya!" Gohan shouted as he began to jog off. However, Videl stood in his path preventing him from getting past her.

"Gohan, would you mind helping me with something later?" she asked innocently enough.

"Sure Videl. What is it?" Gohan asked, a small alarm going off in the back of his mind.

"I had a bit of trouble with today's math lesson today. Since this is the start of a week's vacation, would you mind meeting me at the park tommorow around five in the afternoon to help me study?" she asked, adding a small puppy dog look.

Gohan knew something was wrong with this. Videl was being far too nice. Normally she would be threatening or something, since she was normally too prideful to ask for help on anything. She was a lot like Vegeta in that way. She was planning something, and it most likely had to do with her suspicion that he was Saiyaman. Gohan took a deep breath before nodding.

"Sure Videl. Where should we meet?" he asked nervously.

"By the lake, under the tree on the lake's edge. There's a picnic table there, so we can study easily. Don't be late Son!" she said a she walked away with Erasa.

Sharpener and Gohan were left standing there. Sharpener had his jaw pratically on the floor it was hanging so low. Gohan stood there looking nervous, before he remembered that he had to get home fast. Quickly he ran out the front door to the school and ducked down an alley way. A flash of light erupted from the dark alley way, and Saiyaman tore through the skies headed home, a strange smile on his face.

A matter of minutes later, he is home, and is tackled by his little brother.

"Gohan!" the small boy shouts as he rams his brother so hard that Gohan forms a crater in the ground.

"Hey squirt!" Gohan laughs as he rubs the hair of Goten.

Soon enough Goten releases his brother, and the two go inside the house. Gohan immediately heads to his room and begins his homework, all five problems of it. It's only minutes later that he come out of the room to play with Goten. Quickly they go outside to aviod Chichi's frying pan of doom! Once outside, they begin to spar lightly, so as to aviod causing any damage to anything.

-

Hours passed away like seconds as the two brothers played sparring games with each other happily. Their mother called out for them to come in and eat, and they appeared in the house so fast she wondered if they had learned the Instant Transmission their father used to use. They ate the mountain of food on the table so fast that Chichi wondered if Saiyans were more like sponges, absorbing the food rather then eating it.

"It's getting dark Goten. You had better go get ready for bed." Chichi ordered.

"Yes mom." Goten said as he jumped out of his seat and headed upstairs.

Gohan got up and put the dishes in the sink. "You want help with the dishes mom?" he asked.

"No dear." she answered

"Okay, I'm going to train tonight." he said as he hugged his mother and headed for the door.

"Alright Gohan." Chichi answered, having long excepted that she could not stop her son from training like his father.

Gohan walked out into the night air and began to walk up the familiar path towards his personal gravity chamber that Bulma gave him for his thirteenth birthday. It was only down the mountain some. He began to whistle to himself, letting himself relax before his nightly training session.

Unknown to him, several pairs of eyes watched him from several bushes, trees, and any other cover they could find. The creatures knew nothing on how to suppress their ki, yet something strange about them made it difficult to notice their pressence. They nearly began to drool as they observed Gohan's movements, and sniffed the air of his presence. Something, everything about him seemed to let them know that he was a powerful warrior, and would require all of them to get to him. They needed strong warriors, and so they prepared to pounce.

One by one they let out low growls, far too quietly for any normal human to hear them. Gohan suddenly came to a stop on his path. His head shot up as he was surrounded by low growling, and they continued to grow in numbers until it sounded to him like there were at least twenty wolves around him. Normally, he wouldn't think much on this, because wolves didn't pose any threat to him or his brother. However, his mother may be in danger from so many wolves at once, especailly since it sounded like they were out for blood.

He took up a defensive position and darted his eyes back and forth, trying to feel out the pressence of even one of the wolves. It puzzled him that he couldn't seem to pinpoint where they were for sure. Their ki was so erratic and almost completely obscure to him. A chill ran down his spine as suddenly the growls grew louder, and forms began to come from the shadows. Suddenly they came at him far faster then any wolf should be able to go. They began to circle around him, kicking up dust and dirt with every step. They were moving fast, yes, but not nearly fast enough for Gohan to not be able to see them clearly.

They each stood somewhere over six feet tall, and each walked on two legs with their backs hunched over, keeping their arms close to the ground. They were each very muscular, and covered in grey hair like dogs. Their faces had long snouts, and sharp teeth. Their ears were long and pointy like wolves, and their pupleless eyes glowed bright red as they each continued to watch Gohan. Their fingers and toes had long claws that seemed to shine in the light of the night stars. Their growls sounded threatening, and managed to send a small shiver up Gohan's spine.

"What are these things!" Gohan shouted to himself with the adreneline pumping through his viens.

Suddenly they all lunged at him from each side. Their long claws reached out to slice into him, yet they only struck an after image. Gohan now attacked them from the side. He rushed through the group of nearly twenty wolf-like creatures and sent each of them flying through the air to smash into trees and rocks. Gohan stood there where the creatures once were, looking around as they each lay in crumples around him.

A sound caught his attention, but it was too late. Sharp teeth bit into his skin, barely able to penitrate his flesh which was stronger then titanium. Gohan cried out as he flicked the largest creature yet off of his right arm. His anger flickered and he smashed his foot into its stomach, sending it flying through a tree. The tree splintered out in an explosion as if a cannon ball had smashed into it, and its wooden splinters dug into the flesh of the creature.

Gohan's shouts of pain continued on though as he held tightly to his bleeding arm. He looked at the wound with wide eyes as he senses began to twist and warp. Colors and shapes swirled around him and mixed, forming into strange patterns that made him dizzy. He continued to shout in pain as his arm felt like it had been set on fire, and that fire spread to the rest of his body until every muscle hurt beyond compare. His wound suddenly healed up.

Gohan's puples changed to look more wolf like, and his already saiyan fangs grew a little longer and sharper. His hair grew a few more inches and became even more untame. His muscles buldged like he had gone super saiyan, and his nails became short claws. Over all, very little changed about his outward appearance, but his ki sky rocketed as if he had gone super saiyan. Then, as he still screamed, a ripping sound came, and a monkey tail with brown fur flicked in the air.

Gohan's screams died as the pain stopped, and a white aura burned around him. The ground around his feet tore and cracked, while several pieces of rock and grass floated into the air around him. The grass burned in the air around him, while the rocks and dirt swirled around him. The creatures looked on at him in terror as they didn't understand what had happened. Their red eyes stopped glowing, and their wolf-like puples were filled with fear as they couldn't do anything but stare at Gohan's new transformation.

"What is he!" one of them shouted in a gruff voice.

Gohan's eyes widened as he realized they could speak. Before any of them could see what happened, he had already picked up the biggest of them, who he sensed was their leader, and held him up high. Gohan growled in anger as he looked at it through anger filled eyes.

"What have you done to me! What are you!" Gohan shouted out.

The creature continued to try and struggle in Gohan's arms for several moments, until Gohan took to the air high above the ground. It suddenly became far more scared then before and whimpered before speaking.

"Let me go!" it shouted in panic.

"What are you!" Gohan demanded through gritted teeth.

"I'm a werewolf! Now let me go!" it pleaded.

"What have you done to me, werewolf!" Gohan shouted even louder.

"I bit you! It should have made you one of us, just as it has every other human that is bitten!" the werewolf shouted in confusion.

Gohan held it close to his face so he was starring into its eyes with his own rage filled eyes. "Incase you haven't noticed, I'm NOT human!" Gohan shouted.

-

Goten awoke to his brother's ki shooting upwards suddenly. That wasn't so unusual since he trained every night before he went to bed. What was strange was that is ki had changed, like it was him, and yet not at the same time. He looked in his brother's direction in confusion.

"Big brother, what's happened to you?" Goten asked out loud, as if he would get the answer from the night wind.

-

Dende stood at the edge of the lookout, observing the earth. It had been rather peaceful lately, and he was glad for that. Suddenly his head shot up and whipped around to another direction. Gohan's ki had shot up suddenly, and it was changing. It was enough that even Piccolo stopped meditating and joined Dende's side at the edge of the lookout.

"What's happening to Gohan?" Dende asks with an unsure voice.

"I... I... I don't know." Piccolo says as he continues to focus on Gohan's still changing ki. Then it settled into a unchanging signature, still much higher then before. It was as if he were super saiyan, but his ki didn't feel like he was, instead something else had changed.

Dende focused on everything around Gohan in an attempt to understand what was happening. Suddenly his eyes widened in shock.

"Werewolves..." he breathed out in shock. "They must have bitten him."

"This isn't good. We don't know what kind of effect their bite will have on a saiyan." Piccolo said, nervous fear filling his voice.

"Quickly Piccolo. You must get to Gohan and bring him here. We can't risk him being unable to control the changes to his body and hurting someone. We have to know exactly what has been done to him." Dende said.

"Right." Piccolo said as he nodded. A white aura flashed to life around him and he tore through the air at full speed.

-

Gohan's anger continued to flare as he threw the werewolf leader down to the ground, able to easily hear the bones breaking on impact with the hard ground.

"Get away from here! If you ever come back here again, I'll kill every one of you!" he shouted as he powered up more, breaking the ground beneath their feet.

The werewolves yelped and ran away into the night. Some of them slipped on the ripping earth, and fell to the ground. Steam erupted underneath their burning their bodies, making them run away faster. In his anger, Gohan decided that they weren't moving fast enough. Holding out his hands he let loose a few dozen energy blasts after them, strinking even more fear into their hearts.

"Gohan!" came the familair voice of Piccolo.

Gohan stopped blasting the werewolves to look up at his former mentor. Piccolo floated there looking shocked at the changes in Gohan's appearance. The anger suddenly drained out of Gohan as the adreniline in his body died off. His ki level dropped down lower, yet still stayed well above normal. He lowered down to the ground out of the air, until finally his feet touched the broken earth.

"They bit you?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes." Gohan answered in a tired voice.

"You've got your tail back." Piccolo stated.

"Uh..." Gohan moaned as he looked back at the brown appendige flicking in the air. A second later it wrapped itself around his waist, as if seeking protection. "That won't do..." Gohan panted out before he suddenly fainted.

Goten came rushing up the path at speeds beyond light speed. He quickly came to a skidding stop when he reached Gohan's sleeping form.

"What happened to him Mr.Piccolo?" he asked in a rush of breath as soon as Piccolo landed next to him.

"I'll tell you when we get to the lookout. Come on." Piccolo said as he picked up Gohan. Not waiting for an answer from Goten, he flew into the air at his fastest speed. Goten powered up as high as he could go without going super saiyan and flew after him.

-

Dende was waiting for them when Piccolo and Goten showed up with Gohan. Piccolo silently layed Gohan down in front of Dende. With a grim look Dende kneeled down to get a better look at Gohan. He studied every single change in Gohan's appearance for a time before he finally rested his eyes on Gohan's tail.

"Should we take it off?" Dende asked.

"I don't know. With out a moon, he should be okay, I think. It seems to be one of the reasons he's more powerful now, but with the changes the bite caused to him, I don't know what effect taking the tail off will have." Piccolo answered.

"Bite?" Goten asked. "What's happened to my brother!" he demanded, tired of being ignored, and worried about Gohan.

"He'll be fine Goten. He's just tired right now from the changes." Dende assured him.

"Why did he change?" Goten asked.

"He was bitten by a werewolf." Piccolo stated.

"A wha...? Werewolf? But mommy said those aren't real." Goten said confused.

"I'm afriad that they're very real Goten." Dende said in a grim voice. "I fear what they will do now that they have tasted the blood of a saiyan. They may return to your house. Goten, go and get your mother. Bring her here, no matter what she says, and don't worry about your house. I can take care of that." Dende said.

"Mmhmm." Goten sounded as he knodded and blasted off the look out towards home.

-

Bulma settled into bed, looking forward to having the first good night's sleep for three days. She had been staying up too late working on her latest invention, and was quite tired. Just as she was going to turn off the lights, Vegeta suddenly sat up in bed like he had been stabbed in the back. Bulma fell back off the bed in surprise and looked up at him to scold him for startling her. When she layed eyes on him, her words froze in her throat.

Vegeat looked afraid, deathly afraid. He continued to stare at the wall as if he were looking at a ghost she could not see. His lips moved like he were trying to say something, but his voice would not come. Suddenly he tore out of bed and threw on the first pair of clothes he could get his hands on. It was a pair of sweat pants, a lab jacket a size too big for him, and a pair of slippers. He spoke quickly and almost paniced as he put them on.

"Woman, get dressed now. I'll get the brat up, we must leave now."

"Why Vegeta? What's wrong? Where are we going?" Bulma asked quickly.

"Something's wrong with Gohan." he answered with a bit of concern hidden by his attempt to control his tone.

-

Something was wrong. Chichi just knew it. Gohan hadn't come back from his nightly training yet, and Goten had dissapeared. Something didn't feel right about the air, and a cold chill ran up her spine. Something had happened to Gohan, she just knew it. She wished that she knew what it was, and that she could be there for her little boy. Why did horrible things have to always happen to her family? She wished it had all never happened, and that Goku hadn't left her alone to take care of their children.

"Goku, I miss you. I wish you were here to help me take care of our boys. It's so hard to do." Chichi wispered into the night air.

Suddenly the door burst open and Goten rushed in to the house with a terrified look on his face. He was still dressed in his pajamas and dirt covered his bare feet as he ran towards his mother.

"Goten! Where have you been young man! What do you mean by worrying your mother so much! Where is Gohan!" Chichi screamed in a few seconds.

Goten didn't answer her. Instead he picked her up bridal style and ran out the door. Chichi wanted him to stop, and so she bashed his head with the frying pan to punish him. It didn't faze him in the slightest. Chichi gasped, as she knew that would always work. Something horrible must have happened. Goten flew into the air as fast as he could go without transforming. Still he said nothing, as his voice would have been devoured by the sound of the rushing air.

Chichi immedaitely knew where they were headed as they continued to fly.

"The look out..." she whispered to herself, her voice taken away by the night air moving swiftly past them.

-

Master Roshi snuck quietly towards the bathroom door. A grin decorated his face as he imagined what images of Eighteen lay beyond that door. The house was quiet, and dark with no lights except that light filtering under the bathroom door. His toes made the slightest of crunches against the carpet as he neared the door with every careful step. Then, he was there, at the front of the door. His hand slowly reached for the doorknob.

Suddenly the door swung open and slammed into Roshi's face, making a crack in the wooden door. Krillen stepped out of the bathroom and yawned loudly before noticing the old man lying on the floor holding his face. Realization of what he had been trying to do dawned on Krillen, and he took in a deep breath to yell at the old man before kicking him through the wall. What if it **had** been Eighteen? Or worse, what if it had been Marron in the bathroom? He was going to let Master Roshi really have it this time!

Suddenly his breath came out in a surprised gasp that he nearly choked on. Both of their heads quickly turned towards a different dirrection, and a shiver ran down their spines. Gohan's power had changed, and it wasn't for the better. He felt like he was in pain, and his power was growing, yet changing. Then the painful feeling stopped, and the fealing of anger replaced it, and his signature settled again, now different then it had been all his life. It felt like he had found a different version of super saiyan, and if felt darker then ever. Something had happened, something very wrong.

"Eighteen! Marron! Get dressed! We're leaving!" Krillen shouted as he ran to get his clothes on.

-

Goten arrived back at the look out with his mother secure in his arms. Quickly he landed and placed her down. The first thing she did was run towards Dende in a panic.

"What's the matter! Where's Gohan!" she shouted.

"He's alright. He's this way, please come with me." Dende said as calmly as he could to her before leading her to Gohan's room.

Only seconds after they dissapear into the look out, Vegeta and Trunks fly up to the look out's edge, Bulma held sfely in Vegeta's arms. As soon as their feet touch the surface, Vegeta sets Bulma down and glares at Piccolo.

"Where is he Namek?" he demanded.

"Go through that door and follow Dende's ki. I have to await Krillen's arrival to take him to Gohan, otherwise the fool will get lost in there." Piccolo said.

Vegeta smirked and entered the look out with Bulma and Trunks following closely.

-

Chichi entered the room to find her son asleep on a bed. She looked at him and took in every detail of his now changed body. Every muscle that had grown, every hair that had gotton longer, his claws for nails, and his larger fangs showing as he breathed calmly in his sleep. Finally her eyes rested on his tail. She gasped in shock as she took a step backwards.

"What happened to him?" she asked with fright in her voice.

"Yes, guardian..." came Vegeta's sarcastic tone, "what happened to the boy?"

Every eye except Goten's rested on Dende as he prepared to answer.

"He was bitten by a werewolf." he answered in a surprisingly calm voice.

"What?" Chichi asked in shock. "How is that? They don't exsist, do they?"

"I'm afraid they do." Dende said.

"Not just on this planet either." Vegeta began in an irritated voice. "Many humaniod races have them on their planets. They're a plague to the universe. I've killed hundreds of them myself."

"What? But I thought they were just legends to scare little children with." Bulma said.

"No. They are very real."

"What do they want?" Trunks asked.

"They claim that they want to protect nature and the balance of the universe, or what ever world they are on. They find anything they believe to be unnatural and try to destroy it. Never mind that what they do to people who they bite is unnatural in itself." Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta, do you know what will happen to Gohan now that he has been bitten by a werewolf?" Dende asked.

"Hard to say. I myself once saw one of my father's personal guards bitten by a werewolf. He went insane and changed into an Oozaru as if he had seen the full moon. He slaughtered thirty of our most powerful saiyans before a third class saiyan, Bardok was his name, used a ki ball to simulate the light of the full moon and we were able to kill him. He had blown off nearly a twelfth of the planet before we were able to stop him. That caused the planet's atmosphere and orbit to be knocked out of the oridinary, and resulted in the destruction of all life on the planet, and it eventually orbitted too close to its sun and became a burning rock in space. It was quite the sight too see." Vegeta finished his story.

"So you're saying that my son is going to go berserk and kill us all when he awakens?" Chichi asked with fear in her voice.

At hearing this, Goten's eyes widened and he fixed his eyes on Vegeta's face so he wouldn't miss a detail of his reaction.

"No. That saiyan was already blood thristy and a rampaint killer. Gohan is much calmer, and has a much better control over his emotions and power. Also, his human blood stops him from transforming with out the moon. As long as there is no moon, then there should be no problem with him killing us. However, his temper and instincts will be hightened, and he will act more aggressive. Also, his strength, as all of you have observed, will be much higher then normal. He will have to be given time to learn to control it again with out hurting anyone." Vegeta answered in a calm, yet slightly worried voice. He knew how much damage Gohan could cause if he lost control over his strength for even a few seconds.

"His temper will be worse?" came the voice of Krillen, who had been informed by Piccolo as he wes lead there. "That's not good. The kid always did have a pretty bad temper when he got mad. I remember when he got mad at Frieza, he was more like a rabid animal then a person."

"It will take time for him to learn to control his anger again. It will take several months at the least." Vegeta said.

"Well, he can't just leave school for months! What else is there? Isn't there another way!" Chichi demanded.

"Yes. The Room of Spirit and Time." Dende answered.

"One of us will have to go in with him to help him get under control. I can't because all of my time is already up." Vegeta said.

"(Gulp!) That means that someone else will have to go in with him..." Krillen said in a nervious voice, not wanting to spend too long with an out of control Gohan, espeically after the changes he had gone through.

"I'll go with him." Piccolo said in a tone that left no room for arguement.

Just then Gohan moaned and shifted his body. He was starting to wake up.

-

Gohan slowly sat up in the bed, such a comfy bed, it couldn't have been his own. His mattress was begginning to wear out, and this felt far too comfortable to be anything like his own. Opening his eyes he was greeted by bright light. It soon died down to reveal it was only his sensitive eyes that made the light seem so bright. Letting his eyes adjust, silphoutes of several people around him formed. His pain filled mind was too clouded to recognize them at first, but the waves of familair ki soon penetrated the fog of his mind and he smiled, knowing he was in the presence of friends. He just couldn't remember what he was doing there.

"Mom? Goten? Piccolo, Dende, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks? Krillen, Eighteen, Marron, Master Roshi? What are all of you doing here? Or, what am I doing here?" Gohan asked in a tired voice as he strechted some of his tired muscles. "Did I over do it in my training and get hurt or something?" he questioned.

"No kid. You didn't get hurt while training. You were bitten. Do you remember?" Piccolo asked.

Suddenly a flash went off in Gohan's mind and he reeled his head back as memories suddenly flowed into his mind. He shouted in surprise and grabbed at his arm where he was bitten. Then he calmed down and steadied his breathing. He closed his eyes and counted his breathes as his heartbeat went back down to a normal pace. He opened his eyes again and looked at his mother's face.

Chichi couldn't help but gasp as the wolf like eyes of gold and black stared at her with fear shown in them. She didn't let her own fear stand in her way though as she leaped at her son and enveloped him in a tight hug, tears falling from her eyes. Goten joined in the hug and added his own strength to it, nearly crushing Gohan's stomach.

"I'm so glad you're alright Gohan! I was worried when I felt your ki rise so high and change." Goten said through tears of joy at seeing his brother alright.

"I'll be alright Goten." Gohan said in his best reassuring voice he could use with such force applied to his stomach.

"I'm afraid it only gets worse kid." Piccolo started. "You're anger and emotions are going to be much harder to control then before. I'll have to help you in getting control over yourself for a while in the Room of Spirit and Time."

"What?" Gohan asked, sounding very frustrated. Suddenly he shook his head. He stared hard into Piccolo's eyes for a moment, and realized it was true. He could feel his anger and various other confusing emotions rising and building within him. After a calming breath, he nodded his head. He could spend some time getting used to these changes anyways. "Alright Piccolo. Let's go at first light." he said finally.

Piccolo nodded before leaving the room to go meditate. This would most likely be a hard few months of training to get his control back.

-

Piccolo and Gohan stood before the door to the Room of Spirit and Time at ten the next morning. Piccolo still couldn't help but stare at Gohan as he stood there, the changes in his body so great, yet so subtle. One would only have to look into his eyes to tell that he had changed. His entire family, including Chichi, had pure black eyes, both the iris and pupil. Gohan now had golden irises and black pupils, making him stand out next to normal people. His hair was longer, and looked more like it belonged on a wolf then on his head, but that would be easily fixed. His nails were now like claws, but that was also easily fixed. The thing that wasn't so easily fixed was the fact that his muscles were larger, as if he were perminately in super saiyan, and he couldn't help this. His ki had also changed and was much higher now, Piccolo was interested to see what would happen if he went super saiyan, or if he even could.

"Remember what Dende said kid." Piccolo said.

"Yeah, I know. While I can't spend any more time in there then I could before, I at least won't age while in there. My hair still grows in there, so I'll have to have mom cut it when we get out. Well... let's go." Gohan sighed.

With that, the two warriors entered the room, and the door shut behind them. Chichi stood nearby watching in worry. She knew there was little cause, because they had plenty of senzu beans, and Piccolo could handle anything else that might go wrong. She wasn't so worried about Gohan getting hurt though. No, she was worried about what kind of person he would be when he got out. Would he be any different? Would he ever be able to be her kind little boy again? She didn't know, but she had faith in him that everything would work out for the best in the end. She hoped...

-

"Alright kid. I want to see you turn super saiyan." Piccolo said.

Gohan nodded, and walked out into the white expanse to keep from damaging the building near the door. When he was a safe distance away, he stopped and crouched slightly. He began to shout, and a white aura surrounded his body...

-that's it for now-

Well? How was that? Did you like it? Did you hate it? I know you are probably tired of hearing people ask this, but would you please review! Oh yeah, if you are reading any of my other stories, sorry about the time since I last updated. I haven't dropped any of them, but my computer crashed and I lost everything. So, it will be awhile before I put out any more chapters for them. Please bare with me! See ya!

"Life could be a little more gay, but not much." - unknown


	2. Regaining Control

**Dark Kisses**

By: Andross937

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, any of the characters featured in it, or anything to do with it. I am not making profit off of this, and am only writing it for enjoyment. If the owners of this series wish it, I will remove it from the internet.

-chapter 2- 

The doors had practically just closed when Dende came walking up to everyone that had gathered around the Room of Spirit and Time to await the two warriors return. He viewed everyone's face before finally clearing his throat. With that he had the attention of everyone there.

"I didn't want to mention this earilier because I didn't want to get Gohan's hopes up with out just cause. However, now that he is well out of hearing range, I believe that the Dragon Balls could be able to reverse the effects of the werewolf bite in Gohan." he suggested.

"Yeah!" Bulma exclaimed, giving herself a mental slap for not thinking of it earilier.

"Really? You think the Dragon Balls could fix him?" Chichi asked, hope in her voice.

"I believe that they just might be able to." Dende answered.

"They might be able to, but they might not be able to either." Vegeta said gruffly.

"What do you mean Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah Mr.Vegeta? Can't the Dragon fix anything?" Goten asked innocently.

"No, they can't fix anything. They can only do things that are within the Guardians power. However, under normal circumstances the only way to cure a werewolf of being a werewolf is to kill the werewolf that bit them. So there really is no way of knowing wither or not the Dragon can cure him." Vegeta explained to everyone as if they were all children, which some of them were.

"Well, the only way of finding out wither the Dragon can cure Gohan or not is to find the Dragon Balls and call on the Dragon. I left the Dragon Radar back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta, fly me home so we can start looking for them." Bulma demanded.

Vegeta snorted at Bulma's demands. "Why can't you use one of your slow machines to get you home woman?" he asked, not wanting to be completely controled by her.

"First of all, V-E-G-E-T-A..." she said the word slowly to accent every letter. "my name is not **_woman_**, it's B-U-L-M-A." she accented every letter again to make her point clear. "And second, we were in such a hurry to leave that you flew me here, remember?" she asked sarcastically.

Vegeta sighed and walked over to her. "Fine, _woman_, let's go." he said as he picked her up and immediately flew off at hight speeds.

"VEGETA!" Bulma shouted out as her voice faded into the distance.

"I think I want to stay here..." Trunks said aloud, not wanting to be anywhere nere his mother when she was upset.

-

Gohan lets out his shout of power and a white aura surrounds his body. The ground of the expanse begins to shake and steam starts to rise around his body. Wind bellows off of his body and strikes against Piccolo, causing him to have to shield his eyes from the stinging sensation. Power raidates off of Gohan's power as his ki continues to get stronger and stronger.

Tornados form and shoot deep into the expanse, but are soon concured by the heavier gravity there. Still the power rolls off of Gohan's body. His aura grows and expands larger and larger. Still it is a pure white color as it whips around. Gohan continues to roar out in power as he is reaching deeper and deeper into himself for power. The warmth of Super Saiyan calls to him, wanting him to reach it.

Soon his power is almost as high as it is when he's in Super Saiyan level 2. His aura turns gold and grows even larger, being whipped around more fiercly as Gohan reaches deeper and deeper into himself. It becomes too bright for Piccolo to look at Gohan for several moments and the shockwaves of his power make it harder and harder to contiue standing. He digs in as best he can and waits for the eruption of Gohan's Super Saiyan power.

Gohan reaches for the warmth. His hands seem to almost be ablt to touch it now. Just as his fingers are brushing against the surface of the warm power, it seems to shrink away from him. He reaches harder for it, yet it shrinks further into himself. Then, to his near horror, it seems to fade away until he can hardly feel it any longer, far beyond his reach. Gohan lets out a shout of renewed rage at his inability to reach the warmth he has enjoyed since a child.

His pupils fade away and his entire eyes begin to glow white. The tips of his hair begin to change until they are nearly blood red as they waver about from the power coming from Gohan's body. His claws extend further and his fangs grow a little more as his muscles tense and then buldge slightly more. His tail becomes completely red for a few moments, before it changes to a strange mix of red and natural brown. Gohan's anger continues to grow, and his power nearly reaches his midway point of Super Saiyan level 2, yet the warmth continues to evade his reach.

Finally Gohan stops calling for more power, as he seems to not be able to bring out any more. He stands there in a horrible rage from not being able to go Super Saiyan. It was one of the ways that he had decided to honor his father's death, that and training despite what his mother said at times. Now he had been robbed of one of those two things, and it made him incredibly angry. If Piccolo hadn't been there, he might have charged out of there and hunted down everyone of the werewolves that had attacked him, seeking revenge for being wronged.

"Calm down Gohan!" Piccolo shouted, and began to power up himself, incase Gohan lost all control.

Gohan stood still there, before he suddenly noticed his tail swishing back and forth, entering his view every few seconds. He saw the strange mix of colors it was now, and became curious. He noticed his hands had fully become claws now, and his muscles had buldged a little more. It was still nowhere near as much as if he had gone to the overpowering max of Super Saiyan, like Vegeta and Future Trunks had used to do before they learned it wasn't the ascension they seeked. However, he did look closer to having gone Super Saiyan level 2 now then he had before. His temper seemed to fade away, and his claws receded, and his pupils became visible again.

His fangs also shrinked back to their enlarged size, which he hadn't noticed at all until they did. His hair, tail, and muscles stayed the same though. He pulled down a few bangs of hair to see the red tips they now had. He raised his eyebrow, which fortunately hadn't gotten any red streaked in them too. He could only guess that this was an effect of going to his max short of Super Saiyan, if he could ever reach it again.

"What happened Gohan? Is this a new form of Super Saiyan for you because of the bite?" Piccolo asked.

"No." Gohan said shaking his head and letting go of the hair, which promptly went back to sticking up into the air again. "This isn't Super Saiyan. I can still feel it, like before, it's just harder to reach. Those monsters robbed me of being able to go Super Saiyan. They robbed me of one of my memories of Dad, Piccolo." Gohan said, his voice filling with anger again, his fangs getting a little longer as he did.

"Relax Gohan. You'll get it back. Goku wouldn't want you to get upset like this. We can work on you reaching Super Saiyan again while we're here, after we have gotten control over your emotions and strength." Piccolo said, trying to get Gohan to calm and think about something else.

"You're right Piccolo. Let's get to work." Gohan said, his fangs going back to normal as soon as he calmed down.

"First, lower your ki again." Piccolo said.

"Alright." Gohan said.

The aura around his body quickly dissapeared as Piccolo could feel Gohan's ki lowering. As it did, Gohan's hair returned to normal and his tail changed back to brown. Just before he was done his muscles went back to Super Saiyan sized, shrinking a bit as they did. Now he looked just as he did when he came in.

-

Bulma and Vegeta arrive at their home and walk inside. Before going after the radar they both go into their bedroom to change clothes, since they were still dressed as they were before. Bulma was in her nightgown and robe, while Vegeta was still in the swet pants, lab coat a size too big, and slippers. When they came out Bulma was dressed in her usual green dress, while Vegeta was in his custom saiyan armor.

Now Bulma walks into her lab while Vegeta waits outside her door. He didn't like to go in there at all. The last time he had, Bulma had insisted that he let her use him for some tests. Vegeta still didn't remember anything for a week after that, but he kept getting the feeling it wasn't good, and always had the urge to scracth this strange bump on the back of his head.

"Now where did I put that Dragon Radar?" Bulma asked herself outloud, easily able to be heard by Vegeta's saiyan ears. "I could have sworn I put it next to that remote..." Vegeta didn't even want to think about that last part. "Was it in here?" she asks herself.

A few bangin noises latter she gasps in surprise and the sound of strange gears is heard. "Hey, come back here you little runt!" Bulma calls out.

Vegeta raises his eyebrow as a strange creation exits the lab. It had the head of a teddy bear, only more evil looking, and the torso of a teddy bear. However, it's jaw was metal and looked like it was welded closed. Vegeta didn't even want to know why it was welded close. It's arms and legs seemed to be made of remote controls. Vegeta glared at it for a moment before something caught his eye.

"Woman, is that thing it has for a left arm the t.v. remote control I've been looking for for two weeks?" Vegeta asked, sounding quite annoyed.

The one and a half foot tall teddy bear reject cocked its head at Vegeta for a moment. It's eyes glowed red for a second, and it raised it's right arm. Suddenly Vegeta's left foot kicked out in the air, luckily slow enough that it didn't cause a shock wave. The foot continued to kick about, and Vegeta grabbed it angrily and force it down. It finally stopped moving.

However, as Vegeta was holding it down, the teddy bear reject shook its arm at him again, and Vegeta's right leg came up and kicked Vegeta on the chin. He growled as he nearly fell over, and forced his right leg down now. The teddy bear reject shook its arm again and Vegeta sneezed loudly. It shook its arm again, and Vegeta blinked four times with out any control.

"Woman! What is thing **thing**!" Vegeta shouted out, getting very, very angry.

Bulma quickly ran out and grabbed the thing up in her arms. "It's nothing Vegeta! It's nothing at all!" she exclaimed as she quickly entered her lab again. Before the thing was out of sight of Vegeta, is shook its arm again. Vegeta suddenly and uncontrolably began to dance like he was ballerina(sp?) until finally he fell backwards, landing on top of his head. His body then began to spin round and round until finally it stopped and yielded control over to him again, causing his legs to fall infront of his face. Vegeta growled very angrily.

"Woman, you had better have a **_very_** good reason that happened!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Sorry Vegeta, no time to talk now. I found the Dragon Radar!" Bulma said as she jumped back out into the hall and quickly locked the door behind her. "See!" she said holding the radar up, until she noticed Vegeta was still on his head with his legs infront of his face. "You really should be more careful Vegeta." she said, almost sounding innocent.

Bulma then turned on the radar just as Vegeta was getting up. As he was about to start shouting at her, he quickly noticed the look of near horror on Bulma's face as she looked down at the radar. Curiousity won over anger as he walked around her to peer over her shoulder, hovering in the air a little to do so. It was then that Vegeta saw what Bulma saw.

All seven of the Dragon Balls were gathered together several hundred miles away. Thinking quickly Vegeta grabbed the radar and ran for the door.

"Get to the look out and wait with the others!" he ordered as he burst outside and flew at top speed away, turning Super Saiyan as he went.

Bulma deftly nodded and grabbed her capsules, heading for the door too.

-

Gohan and Piccolo spar lightly for a while in an effort to help Gohan regain all his control over his power. So far it's been hard for Gohan to bring his ki down to normal human standards. Piccolo had suggested that they just train until Gohan get's tired, then it should be easier to lower his ki levels. So far for the last week it had been working.

As for his control over his emotions, that was still posing a bit of a problem at the moment. At least they had gotten it to the point where he wasn't going to rip someone's head off because they gave him a dirty look. Although if they gave Videl one he might.

'Wait! Where in the world did that come from!' he mentally shouted, dropping his gaurd enough for Piccolo to treat his stomach like a punching bag. Gohan shakes it off and continues with the spar, not having time to think on his opinion of Videl. What a mistake that might have been.

-

Vegeta was getting close now. Only another minute and he would be there. Suddenly as he flew, the sky over him turned incredibly black. The wind picked up, and Vegeta knew he may be too late. Deciding to stop holding back he upped his power to Super Saiyan level 2 and flew faster. Thirty seconds went by and he still wasn't there. Forty-five seconds and he could just see the large green Dragon in the distance. Fifty-five seconds and he was about to land.

His eyes zoomed in on the one who had called the Dragon. To Vegeta's great anger, it was a werewolf, and it sounded like it was finishing it's final wish. Vegeta landed just in time to hear the final words.

"...destroyed from now on!" the werewolf called out the final part of its wish.

"**You'r wish has been granted**!" growled the Dragon before dissapearing and the Dragon Balls shot off to become innert for another year.

Vegeta was horribly enraged. Without even thinking he powered up a high amount of ki into his right hand and held it up.

"Final Flash!" he shouted, and the werewolf dissapeared forever in a blinding golden attack. When it was over, nothing but a smoking crater was left where the creature once stood. Vegeta cursed his stupidity as he could have forced it to tell him what it had wished. Now he might never know, or worse, and find out too late.

With his head filled with evil and violent thoughts for what he wanted to do to the werewolves, he started to fly back to the look out, dropping completely out of Super Saiyan as he went.

-

Gohan and Piccolo stand in the lobby of the Room of Spirit and Time. They probably would already be ready to leave, but Gohan had decided he was hungry at the last minute. It was better for him to eat here, then out there. They had been here a full month now, and Gohan had, for the most part, regained control over his emotions. As for his control over his power, he still couldn't get his ki level go any lower then just above a strong human, but at least he had regained control over how much force to put into doing things too keep from over doing all the time. He wasn't going to brake anyone's hand from a hand shake at least, and could even hold a glass with out breaking it. Ofcourse, this was all under ten times gravity.

Gohan stood up and patted his stomach. He was finally full. If being bit by a werewolf had effected his appetite at all, it had definately increased it. He now ate as much as his father, but at least he had a bit more control over his hunger then Goku. Stressing the word _bit_.

"Okay, we can go now." Gohan declared.

"Good." Piccolo said, having to bite back a comment about how watching him eat was nearly making him ill.

With that they walked out of the room.

-

As the two warriors exit the room and shut the door, they find everyone gathered around waiting for them. Gohan scans their faces and immediately notices that their all upset about something. Vegeta looked the most upset, to the point of looking like he was fumming about something. His ki was fluctuating while his hands kept sqeezing air, as if there was an imaginary neck between his fingers.

"What happened?" Gohan asked.

Chichi looked up and suddenly began to cry as she grapped Gohan in a big hug. "I'm sorry baby! We failed to be able to cure you with the Dragon Balls!" she cried out.

"What?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"We tried to get the Dragon Balls to wish you back to normal, but some smelly werewolf used them first." Bulma said bitterly.

"What!" Gohan now asked in alarm.

"We don't even know what the wish was." Krillen spoke up.

"What!" Gohan asked in even more alarm.

"Would you quit repeating that question brat! You heard them perfectly well. Besides, it was (mumble) fault that the bloody werewolf used the wishes." Vegeta said, mumbling the last part.

"What was that last part?" Gohan asked.

"I said it was (mumble) fault." Vegeta said only slightly louder.

"What?" Gohan asked again.

"Would you **stop** asking that! I said it was **MY** fault that (censored) werewolf used the wishes!" Vegeta shouted.

Two frying pans came down out of no where and slammed Vegeta on the head, and Chichi and Bulma were holding them. Secrectly Bulma reached her hand into her purse, and a little beeping noise came from it. Vegeta suddenly face faulted for no reason as soon as he had recovered from the head bashing.

"No cursing!" both women shouted at once.

"Yeah dad, no cursing. You'll be a bad influence on us kids." Trunks sarcastically taunted Vegeta.

Vegeta looked up from his position on the floor. He starred directly into Trunks's eyes. "Brat, I brought you into this world, and I can take you right back out and make another one that'll look just like you." Vegeta said lowly.

Trunks gulped and hid behind his mother.

"Vegeta, you will do no such thing!" Bulma shouted.

"Can we please stop with the shouting...?" Gohan pleaded.

"Huh?" Bulma said facing Gohan in confusion.

Gohan stood there with his hands over his ears, holding them tightly. "My hearing has improved up to at least Piccolo's level." he said gently, as if trying to spare his ears any more pain.

"Oh, sorry." Bulma said.

Something suddenly clicked in Gohan's mind. He looked down at his watch to see it was noon. He had to hurry!

"Oh no! It's noon already and I'm nowhere near ready!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Ready for what dear?" Chichi asked.

"I promised Videl that I'd meet her today to help her with her studies." Gohan said with out thinking.

"Oh my goodness! My little baby has a _girlfriend_!" Chichi exclaimed loud enough to hurt Gohan's hearing again.

"Good going kiddo." Krillen said with a smirk.

"What's the young thing like Gohan?" Master Roshi asked with a drooling grin and making squeezing motions with his hands. As soon as he had asked Bulma slammed his face so hard with the frying pan that he was thrown off the look out.

Strangely, the only one that seemed to notice this was Goten and Marron. Marron didn't know how to fly though, so she just looked over the look out's edge. Goten walked up and looked over with her.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Go get him." Marron ordered Goten.

Eighteen smirked at Gohan, as even she could see the panic in his eyes that spoke of an obvious attraction, or at least strong feelings, towards the girl.

"Sure she isn't Gohan..." Bulma said, making sure he knew she didn't believe him.

"Can't he fly?" Goten asked.

"She isn't!" Gohan exclaimed louder, his face turning red with embarrasement.

"At least he knows what a girlfriend is." Chichi said.

"I don't think so..." Marron said as they continued to watch Master Roshi fall.

"It's obvious you like her Gohan, so don't bother even denying it." Chichi said with a happy smile. "Oh my baby is going to make me a grandmother!" she exclaimed in utter happiness.

"Mom! It's nothing like that!" Gohan attempted to plead.

"What about Nimbus? Wasn't he the one that gave it to dad? Wouldn't it still come to him?" Goten asked as they continued to watch Roshi falling.

"The girl practically hates me!" Gohan said in his defense.

"Then why would she ask you to help her 'study'?" Krillin asked making quotation marks for the word 'study' as he did.

"I don't think it would matter. I think daddy said that he can't ride Nimbus anymore." Marron said, still watching Roshi fall, now screaming loudly.

Korin wacthed in some amusement as Master Roshi fell past his tower on his journey to the earth below.

"Strange old man..." he chuckled.

Gohan had to pause at Krillin's statement. He still wasn't sure as too why Videl had asked him to help her study.

"Face it boy, the girl's probably just trying to get to mate with you." Vegeta snorted out as he leaned back and crossed his arms, smirking in utter amusement of Gohan's embarrasement.

"We'll be in a park!" Gohan exclaimed in his defense.

"Why can't he ride Nimbus?" Goten asked.

"Eww! People will be watching them make kissy faces!" Trunks exclaimed.

"She doesn't want to mate with me, kiss me, or even like me!" Gohan exclaimed in frustration, his blush growing.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because he's old..." Marron suggested.

"Don't be so modest Gohan. You probably have all the girls in school chasing you!" Chichi said happily, still having hearts in her eyes.

"I do not!" Gohan exclaimed.

"So... are you going to save him?" Marron asked.

"Sure you do honey! I'm sure of it!" Chichi encouraged, and embarrased at the same time.

"No mother, I'm sure of it." Gohan tried to assure her.

"Yeah, we _really_ believe you Gohan." Krillin teased.

"Can't you fly?" Goten asked Marron, Roshi's screams fading in the back ground.

"If you don't already, then you will soon with those muscles Gohan." Bulma teased, poking at his arms.

"Don't remind me! How in the world am I going to explain this!" Gohan said in frustration.

"No." Marron answered, Roshi's screams getting quiter.

"I'm sure you'll think of something honey." Chichi assured. "Now tell me more about this girlfriend of yours. How did you meet her?" Chichi asked, more and more hearts in her eyes.

"It's nothing like that mom! She's not my girlfriend! I met her at school" Gohan said. "Eversince then she's been hounding me to find out my secrets and probably is doing this to try and find out if I'm Saiyaman." Gohan explained.

"Want to learn?" Goten asked.

"Ohh, is she stalking you?" Krillin asked.

"No! Well... a few times..." Gohan mumbled.

"Sure." Marron said with a smile. "But first, go save him." she ordered.

"I knew it! My baby really is going to make me a grandmother!" Chichi exclaimed. "Tell me more about her! What's her family like?" Chichi asked excitedly.

"She's not my girlfriend and we're not having kids!" Gohan exclaimed frustrated again. "And her mother died several years ago. As for her father, you already know of him." Gohan said, aslmost whispering the last part.

"Alright." Goten said as he jumped off the edge and blasted after Master Roshi, who was busy nearly having a heart attack and contemplating what King Yemma was going to do with him in a few minutes from now.

"Who's her father Gohan?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah, who's her father?" Krillin asked.

Even Vegeta leaned in a bit to hear this.

Goten caught Master Roshi only feet from the ground. Almost as soon as he had him, he started to blast back upwards, nearly making Master Roshi very, very sick. As it was, he was nearly barfing and he couldn't calm his breathing.

"Her father is (mumble)." Gohan mumbled.

"Who? Oh come on Gohan, tell us already." Bulma prodded verbally.

Goten and Master Roshi landed back on the look out's edge. Master Roshi quickly crawled on all fours back towards the center of the look out until he came to a couch and crashed on it. He wiped swet off of his forehead and sighed in relief. He had been too paniced to think of using a Kamahameha to blast his way back up, that and there were lots of people living at the base of the tower. Anything powerful enough to propel him back up here would have blown them to ashes.

"Her father is... Hercule." Gohan said.

Vegeta burst into full blown laughter. He couldn't believe this.

"This is great! The brat is going to mate with that big oaf's brat daughter! That's... that's..." he couldn't even finish his sentence as he was laughing too hard. He was activily rolling on the ground and clutching his stomach. It was actually quite creepy to some of them.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my future daughter-in-law!" Chichi ordered.

Bulma reached into her purse again, and another beep came from it. Vegeta suddenly found himself unable to laugh. He tried, but no sound came out. He wasn't even shaking from the laughter anymore. It was if someone just turned off his laughter. Bulma smirked.

"She's not my wife! She's not my girlfriend! She doesn't even like me!" Gohan shouted.

"Face it brat." Vegeta said as he recovered his full use of his voice and stood up. "She's going to be your mate, if not today, then sooner or later." he said with a smirk, returning to his cross armed pose against the wall.

Gohan's embarrassment and desperation only increased as he saw Eighteen and Piccolo nodding their heads in agreement. It was slight, but it was still there. He threw his hands up in surrender.

"Could you please cut my hair mom? She's going to have enough questions about my changed appearance as it is." he said frustratedly.

"Sure honey. Anything to help my baby get married to a pretty, polite, and rich girl." Chichi said with a grin.

Gohan rolled his eyes. There was no changing his mother's mind. There hardly ever was about anything.

-

Gohan stood at the edge of the look out. His hair had been cut and styled so it would look as much like it had the day before as possible. It still looked a bit smoother like a wolf's fur, but maybe she wouldn't notice that. At least it still kept it's spikes. He had materalized a new set of clothing that would cover his muscles. He was dissapointed to find that his muscles bludged out of the long sleeved shirt a bit more then they normally did, but maybe she wouldn't notice that either.

He still had a few problems. His nails were still a little long like claws. However, he had learned how to fix that while training with Piccolo. He held up his hands and concentrated. His nails shrunk back to normal. He sighed in relief. That was one less problem. He, unfotunately, couldn't shrink his fangs back to normal length though.

He still had one other problem. His eyes. He still had golden irises, and he couldn't do anything about that. He turned and gave his family and friends a pleading look that they quickly caught on to. They couldn't help but notice the golden irises that practically seemed to glow at him.

"Hold on kid. I think I have a solotion for you." Piccolo said. "Kami has memories of something that might help you. He was the guardian after all." Piccolo said as he held out his hand.

Suddenly there was a bit of a fuzz, and then two little peices of something were in his hand.

"What are those Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"I think they're called 'contact lenses.'" Piccolo answered. "You put them in your eyes, and they will cover you gold irises with black so no one will know the difference." Piccolo said before going into what Gohan would have to do to take care of them.

A few minutes later Gohan had managed to get them in his eyes. He didn't quite like the feeling, but at least they worked. Now he only had one problem left. His tail. Taking care of this problem was going to hurt.

"Alritght tail. It's been years since I last saw you, and I can go several more years without seeing you again. So, this is good bye again." Gohan said as he firmly grabbed his tail, despite the pain it was causing him.

With a mighty tug, and a shout of pain later, his tail was off. Chichi looked like she had just had a ton of weight removed from her shoulders, while Goten just looked like he was in pain watching it. Vegeta looked on in pity, and slight disapproval. But, he respected the boy's choice to try and live a normal life here on earth without the tail, a saiyan's pride.

Gohan stood up straight as the pain faded away after only moments, and he was feeling back to normal again without it. He started to smile as that was practically the easiest problem to deal with from this whole werewolf thing. A ripping sound later, he slowly turned his head to stare in shock at his tail, fully regrown again.

"What in the world?" he asked himself outloud.

Again he forced himself to rip the tail off, and again a few seconds later, it regrew. He growled in frustration again, and ripped it off again. The pain was begginning to force him to his knees. Moments later, it regrew yet again.

"Stop torturing youself brat. It's obvious it isn't going to stay off, and I don't think the gaurdain wants the look out covered in tails everywhere." Vegeta said, almost in a chuckle.

"Why won't it stay off!" Gohan growled.

"Werewolves heal very quickly. It's obvious its that ability that is going to make your tail continue to regrow itself. You're just going to have to learn to live with it brat." Vegeta said, this time actually chuckeling.

"Yeah, this is funny for you Vegeta, but you're not the one that's going to get questioned nonstop if even one person notices my tail." Gohan said in a frustrated voice.

"Brat, that's percisely why it's funny!" Vegeta declared laughing.

"Ha ha Vegeta. Really funny." Gohan said as he wrapped his tail around his waist like it was a belt, even putting it through his belt loops.

Now he was ready. With a leap, he took off flying for the park, hoping for the best for today.

-

Dende sat alone in an empty room in the look out meditating. Piccolo had taught him that this would help, especially with his duties as the planet's gaurdian. He was thinking about the cold chill he had, and what it could mean. He had already detected the Dragon's summoning, and felt that could be it. Yet, something deep within told him that that was only part of the chill he was feeling. Suddenly his eyes shot open as something appeared in his senses.

"The moon..." he breathed in shock.

-that's it for now-

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I really hope that you found the jokes in here to be funny. If you thought there was too much talking, then sorry, I just couldn't stop myself. It was too funny, to myself anyways. Review please! If anyone has any suggestions on what they would like to see in this story, please send them to me. Though, I already have a big plot point planned out as you can tell from the summary, if you look hard enough. But your suggestions could help me with the finner details and filling points of the story. Thanks! See ya all next chapter!


	3. Testing The Limits Of Control

**Dark Kisses**

By: Andross937

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, any of the characters featured in it, or anything to do with it. I am not making profit off of this, and am only writing it for enjoyment. If the owners of this series wish it, I will remove it from the internet.

Author's Notes: sorry about the long wait on this chapter. I've been focusing on another story, and really got on a roll. Well, this is the longest chapte yet in this story, and I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. I'm just a little afraid that I used up too much of the story in this chapter, and didn't leave enough for the next chapter, which may be the last chapter depending on any last minute twists I think to add. Well, enjoy!

-chapter 3-

Gohan flew through the air, enjoying the feeling of the wind against his face. It washed over him, sending ripples through his clothing as he flew. He sighed as he slowly realized that he would be at the park soon, and wouldn't be able to fly any more. He opened his eyes and lowered himself out of the clouds so he could see the city below. He began to scan with his eyes for anywhere that he could land.

He spotted an empty alleyway less then a block from the park. Making sure no one saw him, he zipped down into the alley faster then light. When he landed, he deactivated his Saiyaman costume. He came jogging out of the alley way and continued to jog towards the park.

When he came jogging into the park, he had to look for a map of the park. Soon he found one, and followed it to the lake. When he found it, he found himself just looking at the beauty of it, letting the scenery settle in his mind, allowing it to bring back any memory that happened to come with it.

He frowned when he realized that nearly all of his memories that had to do with beautiful scenery like this were from his training or fighting. His frown deepened when the small island in the center of the lake only reminded him of Namek.There was no more Namek...

His frown left though when he spotted the tree with the picnic table under it. He grinned as he saw it, but then he realized that Videl was not there waiting for him. Confused, he looked at his watch. It was only one o'clock... Then he slapped himself in the forehead as he realized that Videl said she would meet him at five. He was early!

"Great..." he grumbled to himself as he realized that he still had four hours before she would get there.

Suddenly he looked a lot more nervous as his stomach began to growl, so loudly that it attracted the attention of everyone within three hundred yards. He grinned sheepishly while holding his hand behind his head in the classic Son pose before deciding that he should get something to eat. Looking around he didn't see any fast food places nearby. However he did see one rather nice looking restaurant within view of the park, and decided that he would eat there.

Thinking that Videl might come early, or he might just be eating for longer then he thought, he thought to leave her a note on the table letting her know where he was. Wrighting a quick note telling her what resuarant to find him at, he left it on the table with a rock holding it down and walked off. Already he could smell the strong auromas of the food, even better then ever thanks to his sense of smell being enhanced by the bite.

-

Unknown to Gohan, someone else saw him write the note. Curiosity over came them, and when they saw Gohan walk far enough away, they casually walked over to the table. Looking down, they quickly read the note. They had planned to just casually walk away afterwards, but when they read who the note was written too, their eyes bugged out to the size of tennis balls before they hurriedly walked away.

'Wow... Videl is going to be here in the park... I can't believe my luck! This kind of information will get me out of debt for sure!' the person thought to themselves before heading for a payphone.

-

Gohan walked into the restaurant and made his way to the short line of people waiting for a table. He didn't have to wait too long, because everytime his stomach would growl, empty plates and cups would rattle, and more and more people would insist that he stand infront of them in line. He sheepishly did the Son pose before a waiter took him to a table. Luckily, it was a rather large table for just one person.

The waiter asked for his order, and Gohan took a quick glance at the menu. Realizing that everything looked good, not to mention smelled good to him, he promptly ordered three of everything. At first this was met with shock, but he produced the money to pay for it all, and the waiter agreed, recruiting several more people to help him carry the food. They were rushed along by another growl from Gohan's stomach.

-

Videl landed her chopper in an empty part of the park. Hopping out she capsulelized it and stuck the capsule back in her pocket. She casually began to walk to where she was going to meet up with Gohan, glad that the police force had promised her that they wouldn't need her for the day. She breathed in the smells of the beautiful flowers around her, before the picnic table came in view.

When she walked over to it, she was surprised to find a note on it. She picked it up and read it, surprised to find that it was from Gohan. When had he arrived early for anything? She started laughing to herself some when she read that he had mistaken the time that he was suppose to meet her, and was already here before he remembered that he still had four hours before their actual meeting.

Her laughter only increased when she read that he was at a nearby restaurant. She shook her head, wondering who else but Gohan would spend his free time eating. She looked around for a moment before spotting the restaurant. She folded up the note and stuck it in her pocket before walking towards the restaurant.

-

A couple watched Gohan eat. They weren't the only ones watching him either. Nearly the entire restaurant was crowding around the teenage boy as he ate the mountains of food, continuing to order more food between mouthfulls. However, this couple were special. They weren't interested in Gohan's eating habbits in the same way everyone else was. Instead, they were interested with how much attention it was drawing.

"Hey, Bettie, do you see how much attention that fool is drawing?" asked the man.

"Yeah Jake. I do see it. Stuffing himself like that, it's a wonder that he isn't rounder then that table..." Bettie said.

"Would you shut up about how much he's eating! He's got the attention of everyone in here. They're all in one spot, easier to watch... You get it?" Jake asked.

"Oooh..." she said as she pulled the butt of a gun out of her jacket. "You mean this...?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah. You ready?" he asked.

"Always baby." Bettie said.

"That's what I love about you darling. You're always ready for action. Let's do it." Jake said.

Bettie jumps up ontop of the table and levels the gun at the crowd of people while Jake pulls out an automatic from his jacket and walks around towards the regester.

"Alright, nobody move! Anyone moves, and I blow all of your heads off!" Bettie screamed excitedly into the crowd.

"Yeah! Everybody just cooperate with us, and nobody gets hurt!" Jake shouted.

"Everybody just put your stuff in this bag! Wallets, watches, jewerly, anything!" Bettie shouted as she started to pass around a large garbage bag around.

For a moment she dissapeared in the crowd, gone from Jake's vision. He wasn't worried really, he knew she could take care of herself. As for her, she was getting a lot of stuff from people. It was almost surprising how cooperative people could be when they had a gun shoved into their face. Ofcourse, the big score in her mind was the kid that had all that food, since he had to pay for it all somehow. He must have more money on him then there was in the rest of the restaurant!

Her face was suddenly covered in surprise when she made her way to the Gohan's table, just to find him gone. The surprise grew when she looked around for him, but couldn't find him at all. It changed to anger when something jumped through one of the large restaurant windows.

"He's getting away!" she shouted at Jake, before letting a few shots off at the broken window, hoping to hit him as he ran.

Suddenly a shout of excitement caught her attention from behind. She turned just in time to see Gohan grab Jake's automatic from behind. It scared Bettie, because the look of anger on Gohan's was so fierce, he didn't even look like he was human. He twisted Jake's hand, breaking his wrist with a shout of pain.

Gohan didn't stop there though, as he punched him in the ribs, easily hearing the crack that came from it. When the man lurched over from the pain, Gohan punched him in the jaw with a bit too much force. The crack of his jaw bone echoed in Bettie's ears as Jake flew to the floor, unconscious. Her vision turned red as she mistook him for dead, and began to wildly fire at Gohan.

People scattered away from Bettie as she fired her gun off towards Gohan. Gohan knew that he couldn't move fast enough to outright dodge the bullets, or his cover as Saiyaman would be ruined. With this thought, he kicked up one of the tables infront of him. The bullets slammed into it even as he rushed along the wall of the restaurant towards Bettie. The bullets continued to come, lodging themselves in the walls and floor.

Suddenly Gohan's form filled Bettie's vision. His foot came up and kicked the gun out of her hand. He continued to twist his body until his other foot slammed into her stomach, sending her into the air. She crashed through the window next to the one that Gohan had thrown a chair out of. She landed hard on the cement outside, knocking her out. Her body was spralled out infront of someone's feet. Gohan followed the feet upwards, until his eyes bugged out as he saw Videl's surprised face.

"Uh... Hi Videl..." Gohan said nervously, his rage dissapearing instantly.

Before Videl could even speak, her watch went off. Rage went over her face as she answered it.

"What is it Cheif!" she asked angerilly.

"I'm sorry for having to call you Videl. I know we promised that we could take care of things today, but there was a bank robbery. They've got hostages, lots of them. They won't let anyone go, and are threatening to kill everyone, if they don't talk to you personally in the next ten minutes. You've got to hurry Videl, or everyone in there is going to die." the Chief said nervously.

"Arrgh!" Videl grunted, her eyes filling with more anger. "I'll be there in four minutes." Videl said as she tried to calm herself, even as she could hear police sirens coming to deal with the crooks that tried to hold up the restaurant. "I'll deal with you later Gohan." she said angerilly before throwing out her chopper and getting in it.

Gohan frowned when he had heard what the police cheif said. It was obvious to him, and Videl, that it was a trap. A cold chill ran down Gohan's spine as he took off running for an empty alley way. Videl was going to need his help, rather she wanted it or not...

-

Videl arrived at the bank, finding it surrounded by the police. There were at least three police squads watching every single entrance and possible exit to the bank. There were also at least four thugs with automatics watching every entrance to the bank, making sure the police weren't going to raid the bank. Videl landed the chopper in the street, just behind the main police baracade.

"Videl, thank goodness you're here!" the round police cheif exclaimed as he jogged towards the chopper.

"Yeah, I'm here Cheif." Videl said as she hopped out of her chopper and reverted it back to a capsule.

"The bank robbers say that we have only six minutes to get you to talk to them, before they kill all the hostages." the police cheif said in a slight panic.

"Alright. How many hostages do that have?" Videl asked.

"They say they have fivty-eight hostages. We think they're telling the truth." the cheif answered.

"Damn. Well, get me a megaphone. If they want to talk to me, then I'll talk to them." Videl said with determination.

Stepping through the crowd of police, Videl made her way to the front, just behind the baracade. The cheif handed her a megaphone. Videl took a second to calm herself and prepare, before opening her eyes again, now filled with determination.

"This is Videl Satan! You said you wanted to talk with me!" she called out over the megaphone.

"Good! You got her! Now we might not have to kill the hostages!" shouted one of the thugs.

"What did you want from me?" Videl asked over the megaphone.

"It's simple! We want you to surrender to us! Our leader wants to meet you personally! If you do not agree to this, then we will kill one hostage, every ten seconds until you do!" the thug shouted.

"Arrgh..." Videl growled to herself, before nodding. "Alright! I'll surrender!" she said, much to the protest of every single police officer.

She put down the megaphone and began to walk towards the bank's main entrance. The police kept shouting for her to come back, but she didn't listen to them. She only gritted her teeth, knowing she was walking right into a trap. If she didn't though, then over fifty people would die. She couldn't allow that, no matter what.

"If you harm her," the police cheif began over the megaphone. "we won't give you life in jail, we'll give you the chair! If you even make it out of that bank alive!" the cheif threatened.

"Stow it tubby!" a thug shouted from on the roof, a spot the police didn't even know that thugs were at.

As soon as Videl entered the bank, thugs stood up all over the roof. Over thirty thugs, all armed with high powered automatic weapons, held the roof of the bank. They even saw three thugs carrying around rocket propelled grenades, or RPG's for short. At the sight of this, the police were forced to pull back the line that they held, not wanting to get too close to such heavy firepower.

-

Videl walked into the bank, the four thugs that had been occupying the entrance walking backwards with their guns pointed at her. Instantly she was surrounded by ten more thugs, while six more came up behind her to hold the door once again. No one got within fifteen feet of her, well out of her reach as they all held their guns at her. If she tried to fight back now, they would kill her.

She looked behind them, and saw at least twenty people tied up on the floor in the lobby. They were all hostages, and they were all scared. There was one man with a gun beside every hostage, holding the barrel to the hostages head. One thing was for sure, these guys had come prepared. This fact was only hammered harder into her head as she could see explosives planted along the walls of the lobby, and could only guess that they had more in other parts of the building.

"That's right Videl." one of thugs, obviously the one in charge of the thugs in the lobby, said as he saw her looking at the explosives. "We have enough explosives in this building to blow everything for four blocks to dust. Everyone here has a detonater, and we're all prepared to detonate if we have to. So don't get any cute ideas." he said roughly.

"Alright, I get the point. So, where's this leader of yours?" she asked.

"Oh no, it's not that easy. First, lose your capsules and anything else you have in your pockets." the thug ordered.

"Alright." Videl agreed.

She threw her capsule case and the capsule for her chopper aside. Next she emptied her pockets, tossing everything at the feet of the thugs. After she was done, she stood there expectantly.

"Good. Next, take off your watch and toss it to one of the guys at the door." the thug commanded.

Videl obeyed, and tossed it to a thug at the door. The thug turned and chunked it as hard as he could towards the police baracade. It clattered to a stop at the feet of the chief, and looked down at it in panic and worry. What were they going to do to Videl?

"Very good." the thug said.

A pair of heavy chains came to a clattering stop at Videls feet. Shackels were connected on each side of a two food long chain. On the other side of each shackel was a thirty pound weight connected to the shackels by another chain. Videl looked down at them, before looking up questioningly.

"Put those on your feet." the thug commanded.

Videl crouched down and did as she was told. Something interesting caught her eyes just before she attached them to her feet. Each shackel had no key hole, and no way to remove them that she could find. It must take some kind of magnetic device or some other kind of means to remove them, if they were meant to be removed at all. She discovered something else when she put them on, and it sent chills down her spine. They fit her ankles perfectly...

"Alright. They're on." she said as she stood.

"Good. Now put these on behind your back." the thug commanded as he tossed forward a pair of handcuffs.

"A bit kinky, aren't you guys?" she asked, trying to figure out what they had planned.

"Don't worry, it's nothing like that." the thug said.

Videl leaned over and picked up the handcuffs. Once again she was worried, as she could find no key holes to release them. She put her hands behind her back and put them on herself. Once again a cold chill ran down her spine as they handcuffs proved to not be adjustible, fitting her wrists perfectly.

"Now what?" Videl asked, getting a little annoiyed.

"We're not done yet." the thug said.

Now one of the thugs that had been behind her approached her, though slowly. When he was finally in arms reach of her, he slowly lowered his gun. He reached behind him and pulled out another chain, connecting it to her handcuffs and then down to the chains holding her feet together. Once again, it was just the right length. As soon as that was done, the thug backed away again, raising his gun up at her once more.

"There, now check her for weapons." the commanding thug ordered.

Three thugs quickly approached her and patted her down, being quick about it. They patted all over Videl's body, but only breifly and only long enough to find out if there were any weapons on her. When they determined that she was unarmed, they backed away again. Videl was getting more then a little worried. These men weren't fooling around, and they were being far too professional for her liking. There was nothing that she could take advantage of, and they were too careful of her.

"Alright, now it's time to meet our leader. He's wanted to meet you for some time." the commanding thug said with a grin.

The thugs began to lead her towards the back, still not getting within ten feet of her. As they went through various rooms headed for the back, they passed by more hostages. Each were gagged, tied up, and had a thug holding a gun to their throat. Still more thugs were in each room, while even more were guarding each window. There must have been over a hundred fifty thugs in the bank, not to mention the ones on the roof that she didn't know about. Why had this group of thugs brought so many people, and armed them all so heavily just to get her?

Finally the thugs came to a stop. They stopped infront of the door to the survailence room. One of them unlocked it and oened it, before backing away and motioning for Videl to go inside. Videl walked inside, and they shut the door behind her. She realized that she couldn't see since it was so dark, and became even more nervous. Her nervousness only increased when she heard them lock the door behind her.

The lights inside the room were turned off, making it extremely dark. Luckily, the monitors were turned on, and they provided a weak and eery light for some of the room. However, it was not enough light to see anyone else in the room, if indeed there was someone in there. She couldn't even hear any breathing, other then her own.

Slowly she nousily made her way into the light of the monitors, dragging the weights behind her. When she was standing just infront of the monitors, she still hadn't seen or heard any sign of anyone being inside the room. She turned and looked at the monitors, gasping as she saw the thirty thugs on the roof with their heavy weapons.

This was one of the reasons that she was so puzzled when she saw thugs all over the bank cutting hostages loose. She watched the monitors closely as she saw a herd of people be led outside and sent on their way to the police baracade. Then she witnessed the thugs warn the police of the explosives, and give them the range of the explosive power, letting them know how much distance to evacuate. Instantly the police began to evacuate people, but many of the police stayed behind anyways. They were worried about her, and wouldn't leave until she was set free.

"What in the world is going on?" she breathed out in confusion.

"We only came for you." a voice said from behind Videl.

She jumped in surprise before turning to face where the voice came from. It was hard and slow because of the weights and the chains holding her in her one position, but she did it. When she finally had turned all the way around, all she saw was shadows. She calmed her breathing, holding it for a moment as she listened. Still she could hear nothing else in the room.

"We came for you, because we need strong people like you in our ranks." came the voice again, this time echoing all over the room, keeping her from pinpointing where it came from.

"Well, you waisted your time. I'll never join you or your ranks. So if that's all you wanted, I'll be on my way now." Videl said, her voice filled with confidence, but her mind was filled with fear.

"Oh, but you won't have much of a choice. Once I make you one of us, there is no going back. I know, because I tried. I gave that up a long time ago, because we all except it sooner or later." came the voice again, this time being right infront of her.

A figure walked out of the shadows and into the weak light of the monitors. He stood nearly a full seven feet tall, his body covered in large black leather and silk clothes, and his black hair reached down to his waist. That was not the most noticable part of him though. His white as snow pale skin, his pure black eyes, and his long fangs that stuck out of his mouth were the most noticable things. He looked at Videl with a kind of hunger that she couldn't describe.

"Now, come to me." he ordered.

For some reason, Videl couldn't resist. She wanted to, and mentally fought to, but her feet began to move. It was slow and labored, but her legs began to carry her towards the man. He smiled as he looked into her eyes and saw her struggle. Slowly she was drawing closer and closer to her, until she was in arms reach of him. He smiled wider as he held up the large cloak he wore, allowing her to step right to his chest before he covered her in the cloak. The only parts of her body that were not covered were her head, and her neck.

"Good, you smell so sweat. You will taste better then anything I have had in a long, long time." the man said.

Videl wanted to scream, but her mouth would not move. Instead, all she could do was stare in horror as the man opened his mouth wide, and his fangs grew even longer. Slowly he bent down towards her, bringing his teeth closer and closer to her neck. He suddenly stopped, and hissed loudly as his teeth were only a foot from her neck.

He hissed louder, and hissed once more after that. He looked around the room for a moment, before shaking his head and once again looking at Videl's neck. He once again started towards her neck. He had just enough time to get an inch closer, before he stopped again, and this time the reason was apparent. A low growl came from above, sending shivers down Videl's spine even though she could not move of her own will.

Saiyaman suddenly bust through the cieling, grabbing the man as he fell. With a powerful tug, he pulled the man clean off of Videl. In a blur of motion he gripped the man by the neck and held him several feet in the air, so that his head was touching what was left of the cieling.

The man's reaction was immediate as his hands turned to long sharp claws that looked like they could render steel to ribbons. He clawed at Saiyaman's arm with all his strength, shredding his sleeve to nothing. Still, his powerful claws could not penetrate Saiyaman's skin, no matter how much he tried. Videl could only stare in wonder and awe.

Saiyaman growled loudly with an animalistic tone even as the man hissed in hatred. Videl's wonder only grew as Saiyaman held up his other hand in a type of striking position, and his clove was suddenly ripped away. His fingers too became long and powerfull looking claws, while his own fangs showed in the dim light, reflecting the light ominously. A faint yellow glow shown through his black visor while his growl only intnesified in volume and menace.

"Don't touch her." he ordered in a low and dangerous voice.

"Werewolf scum!" the man exclaimed through gritted teeth as he continued to claw at Saiyaman's arm.

"And you would be?" Saiyaman growled out.

"I am a vampire! We will be your death werewolf!" the man exclaimed again.

"I tire of your voice, vampire." Saiyaman said before tightening his grip on the man's throat, even as the hand that held him buldged and ripped out of the glove, becoming a claw just like his other hand.

Blood began to trickle out of the man's neck as Saiyaman was cutting it slowly. Videl watched in horror, wanting to scream, wanting to tell Saiyaman not to do it. It would be illegal, not matter what the man thought he was. Still, her mouth would not move and her voice would not come. All she could do was watch.

The man suddenly grinned as he reached into a pocket. He pulled out a remote detonator for the explosives.

"If we can't have her..." he gritted out through Saiyaman's fierce grip. "No one will, not even you werewolf." he said before pressing the detonator.

Videl couldn't even squeeze her eyes shut as she saw his finger press the button hard. She wanted to cry, to scream, to curl into a ball, to do something, anything at all. Still her body would not respond even as she heard the 'click' of the remote echo through the air.

Nothing happened. She waited, but still nothing happened. After several seconds, the man looked around in confusion, and pain as more blood seeped from his neck.

"I disabled all of your detonators and the explosives remotely. They're nothing but paper weights now." Saiyaman said in a menacing voice as he once again tightened his grip on the man's neck.

Suddenly he lost that grip as the man turned to mist. Angerilly Saiyaman swipped his claws through it at lightning speeds, blowing it all over the room. The mist suddenly gathered together again, before quickly shooting down a hole in the back of the room that the thugs had apparently dug for such a purpose. Saiyaman wasn't willing to let it go though, as he rushed to the hole. He held his hand over it, since it was a little smaller then his palm. He held his hand there for a moment, before shooting a bright glowing blast down the hole, filling the entire pipe that it connected to with ki.

Various sections of street for miles erupted with ki, shooting beams straight up in the air. Apparently the thugs had been digging this pipeline for a long time as it streched of a path of twelve miles. The entire pipeline was melted, with ki erupting upwards in different sections all the way to where ever it ended.

"Damn!" Saiyaman shouted, as he didn't know wiehter or not that had worked.

He turned, and his visor glowed with bright yellow light. He was angry, and his face showed such rage that it scared Videl horribly. He began to walk towards her, and for the first time in her life since she had met him, she was afraid of what he was going to do to her. What if he turned such horrible rage on her?

When he was in arms reach, she suddenly found herself back in control of her body. Her entire body shivvered with fear as Saiyaman reached out for her. Then, in surprising speed, Siayman cut the chains, shackels, and handcuffs that held her in place. The great weight of them fell from her, but she did not move for fear of drawing the attention of his rage. Then, he was gone from her sight, and the lights were switched back on in the room.

She turned to see the door open, but nothing of Saiyaman. She found out why seconds later, as she could hear screaming and shooting. Saiyaman was attacking the thugs, and it sounded like the thugs were losing. The pain filled screams of the thugs filled her ears, and made her wince, even more then the sounds of the gun shots going off.

She turned and watched the monitors. She saw Saiyaman zipping from one monitor to another, almost too fast to keep track of. He was obviously taking his incredible rage out on the thugs as he wasn't simply knocking them out. He was shredding their guns with his claws, before making long cuts all along their bodies before violently throwing them against walls to knock them out. She could heard the cracking and breaking of bones on the monitors speakers even over the screams of pain and the gunshots. Blood began to splatter over the walls and floors, even though Saiyaman was being careful to not cause lethal injuries.

When he was done in the bank, he moved on to the roof. The thirty heavily armed men on the roof stood no more chance then the men inside the bank had. The three with RPG's tried to blow Saiyaman up, but their weapons where pulled from their hands before they had a chance to even properly aim them. They flew high into the sky before Saiyaman blew them up with a simply ki blast. When that was done, he comminced with the beatings and the slashing of his claws. Soon, they were all defeated, laying in pools of their own blood, dispite the fact that none were hurt with life threatening injuries. When Saiyaman was finished there, he looked around at what he had done.

The glow left his visor, and he suddenly looked slightly disgusted with what he had done. This only lasted a moment though, before his face became hard. He seemed to realize to himself that what he had done was neccessary, despite the extra blood shed. With that, he flew off into the sky.

Videl came shakily walking out of the room, with police and paramedics already rushing into the building. In another blur of motion, she was rushed off to be treated by a paramedic team outside. The police each greeted her with reassured smiles and greetings, each telling her of how much they had been worried about her.

-

It was four o'clock before Videl was able to get the police and the paramedics to leave her alone. She was in perfect health, and was beginning to recover from being so badly shaken up. Her mind raced over what she had seen, and what she had heard Saiyaman and that man with the fangs saying. Was that man a vampire?

She knew it couldn't be possible, but he had turned into mist, not to mention his fangs growing and his hands becoming claws. Then again, Saiyaman's fangs had grown, and his hands had turned into claws. That man had called him a werewolf, and Saiyaman hadn't denied it. However, werewolves can't fly, but then again, humans can't either. Despite this, she had seen Saiyaman fly, and those people at the Cell games flew, and so did Cell. Her father had said that it was all tricks, but she knew it was real. She thought that her father could fly too, but didn't want people to hurt themselves trying to discover how to fly.

Before she wondered any further, she found herself at the park. She flew over the tree she would meet Gohan at, and landed nearby. When she got out, she was slightly surprised to find Gohan waiting for her. He wore a smile as he looked up at her from where he was sitting at the picnic table under the tree.

"Hey Videl! How'd that bank robbery thing go?" he asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Videl said as she made her way over and took a seat.

"So, where's your books?" Gohan asked.

"Huh?" Videl asked.

"You said you wanted to meet me to study. So, here I am, here you are, where are your books?" Gohan asked.

"Oh yeah, that. Well, I buckled down and got it finished last night." Videl answered.

"Oh..." Gohan said as he leaned back and looked at her face closely. "You don't lie too well Videl." Gohan said nerviously.

Despite him being intimidated by Videl so often, he wasn't nervous because of what he said. It was because of what he could smell. He could smell her. He could smell her, _very_ strongly. It had been bad enough when he had only had his saiyan sense of smell, but now that he had been bitten, his sense of smell had increased dramatically. Her smell was surrounding him, all around him, covering him completely.

Urges that he hadn't felt before began to pulse in him. Urges to take Videl and kiss her, maybe even do more then that. The urges were strong, and were only getting stronger. Every second that he sat there, the urges would get stronger and stronger. It was overwhelming him.

"What did you say!" Videl exclaimed.

"I said..." Gohan began before taking a gulp of air to steady himself, and push back the urges. "You're not a very good lier. You did your work yesterday during class. You always do, because you don't know if you will have time after school because of your crime fighting. Also, you understood yesterdays math class just fine, getting through it with several minutes to spare." Gohan said nervously still, the urges getting stronger.

"Why you! How in the world could you know that?" Videl asked, standing in her anger and slamming her fists against the table.

Her display of strength and fire only seemed to increase the urges in Gohan, but he kept fighting them off.

"I finish my work in class too. I usually have it done only minutes after the class is started, so I have nothing to do the rest of the class. Naturally I notice things around me, and your determination to finish before class is over is something that's hard to miss." Gohan explained.

Videl starred at him hard in the eyes. Gohan shifted in nervousness, the urges increasing more.

"Since we both know that you didn't ask me here to study, how about you tell me why you asked to meet me here?" Gohan asked with even more nervousness.

The angrier that Videl got, the worse the urges got. He didn't know if it was a werewolf thing, or a saiyan thing, but the more fire and anger that Videl showed, the stronger the urges would become. He realized that either way his odds weren't good when he realized that both his father and Vegeta married women with strong tempers and determination.

"Fine! I asked you here because of the fact that I am suppose to have today off from patroling the city, and I wanted to do something other then put up with Sharpner's constant flirting or having to go shopping with Erasa. Okay!" Videl exclaimed.

"Alright. I just wanted to know." Gohan said.

"Good!" Videl said as she sat down.

They would've continued their conversation, but Gohan noticed something that Videl didn't. A little red dot of light appeared on the table beside Videl's hand. It suddenly traveled up her body until it settled on her head. Gohan's eyes widened suddenly as he realized what it was, even before he heard the silenced gunshot.

"What is i...?" Videl tried to ask, but never finished her sentence.

"Get down!" Gohan shouted as he grabbed Videl with lightning speed and pulled her aside.

Videl was confused with the sudden rush of motion, but all became all too clear as a bullet struck the tree with a thud and a crack. The motion did not stop though as Gohan pulled her to the ground and kicked the table up onto its side. Suddenly a hail of bullets rained down on the table, easily ripping through its wood. However, it provided them with enough cover to get behind the tree before the sniper could see them move.

Gohan held Videl tightly to himself, suddenly finding the urges fueled further with the close contact and the surges of adrenaline in his system. She shook his head before more bullets hailed down on the tree, nearly ripping right through it. He realized that there were at least three snipers, and they had _very_ powerful guns. Seconds later, they heard the tree beginning to fall from hailstorm of bullets cutting it down.

Gohan was up and running, keeping Videl closely infront of him. She didn't see it because of the speed they were moving, but he also had a small aura infront of them to keep any bullets from coming infront of them and hitting her. In a blur of motion, Gohan threw them both into the lake, kicking hard to send them to the bottom.

Videl was panicing, but Gohan wouldn't let her go. Bullets rained down in the water, but they were safe since they were too far down against the earth wall for the bullets to ever reach. Still the bullets rained down on the lake. Gohan knew they were in trouble, and couldn't leave Videl to take care of the snipers with out her finding out who he was.

They waited, but still the bullets rained down on the lake, cutting visible paths into the water. The dirt being kicked up by the impacts with the bottom lake turned the water dark, and made it impossible for them to see in the water, and impossible for anyone else to see in the water.

Even though Gohan couldn't see Videl, he could feel her begin to struggle. She was running out of air. He had trained himself to be able to spend well over ten minutes in the water without having to breath, but she hadn't. She needed air, and she needed it now. Since they couldn't go up for air, only one solution came to Gohan's mind.

Gripping Videl tighter, and leaning down, Gohan put her into a kiss. In this kiss, he forced her to breath out the bad air in her lungs. When he felt her stop breathing out, he breathed in what air he had in his lungs. She was incredibly surprised by this entire action, but she still accepted the air. He pulled back when he was done with this. He was still worried though, because that solution would only last so long...

-

Goten and Trunks flew through the air towards the park. Goten looked nervous, but Trunks looked excited. The two were going to get to spy on Gohan and Videl while they were at the park.

"I don't know Trunks... What if Gohan sees us?" Goten asked.

"Then we'll just that we wanted to see the city some. Listen, he isn't going to hurt us. Besides, your mom said she'd cook us something really yummy if we got some pictures of Gohan and his girlfriend!" Trunks said.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that! But, Gohan said that Videl wasn't his girlfriend..." Goten said.

"Doesn't matter. As long as we get a few pictures of them, then we'll still get the food." Trunks shrugged.

"Okay!" Goten said excitedly, having been confinced by the promise of food.

Suddenly they were over the park, and heard something weird. They flew around until they found the lake, and the source of the sounds. Immedaitely their faces went from excited and playful to angry and serious as they saw the three snipers on one roof firing their large automatic sniper rifles at the lake, where they could sense Gohan and someone else's ki.

"Hey! They're trying to hurt my brother! Why doesn't he fight back!" Goten exclaimed.

"Stupid! They aren't trying to hurt him, they're trying to kill him! He probably can't fight back because he doesn't want that girl to find out about his powers!" Trunks shouted.

Goten's face suddenly was filled with rage as he immediately went super saiyan. The thought of anyone trying to hurt, especially kill, his big brother filled him with a rage unlike anything he had ever felt. The tiny titan focused his attention on the snipers as his rage suddenly found its target.

"Then let's hurt them!" he shouted before blasting at them.

"Goten! Wait up!" Trunks called out before going super saiyan and flying after his enraged friend.

The snipers continued firing at the lake, constantly reloading and taking shifts shooting. Suddenly their firing was interupted as a sonic boom cracked overhead, nearly deafening them. They turned to look up at what might have caused the sonic boom. Immedaitely one of them found Goten's foot crashing into his face, thrusting him through the roof of the building and sending him crashing to the ground two stories down. When he landed, nearly half the bones in his body were broken.

The other two tried to move to shoot at Goten, but he would have none of it. He immediately kicked out and caught the second sniper's jaw, sending him flying into the air before smahing through the door to the roof. He continued on to roll down the stairs, breaking several bones as he did.

The third man managed to bring his gun to level with Goten, but never had the chance to pull the triger. Goten twisted around and kicked him hard in the gut, sending him flying off of the roof and across the park. He smashed through the limbs of the fallen tree, before slamming into the water of the lake. He sunk for a moment from the momentum, before slowly coming up to float in the water, unconscious.

Goten hovered where he was for a moment, the look of rage still on his face as he stared at the floating man in the water. His rage was satisfied, but only partly. He wanted more! He wanted to make them pay more for what they tried to do! He wanted them to suffer more! He wanted them to die!

It was that thought that suddenly knocked him out of his rage filled state with a scare. His little eyes were no longer filled with anger, but fright as his golden hair went back to black and his frightened green eyes went to black. He had wanted to kill those men...

"Come on Goten. Gohan can take care of the rest, so we better leave before that girl asks too many questions about what happened." Trunks said as he rested his hand on the boy's shoulder as he too changed back from super saiyan.

"Yeah, let's go back to the look out. I want to see my mommy." Goten said, his voice filled with fright.

"Alright, let's go." Trunks said.

The two suddenly took to the skies at full speed for the look out.

-

Gohan held Videl as she was getting close to the point of struggling again. Her air was running out again, and this time he would have no air to give to her. Suddenly Gohan felt two fimalair ki signatures nearby, and one of them suddenly jumped up. The lake shook with a great vibration that he recognized as a sonic boom, and the bullets stopped coming. He could feel as Goten dispatched of the snipers. Soon one of them crashed into the lake before floating up to the surface.

Quickly he swam to the surface, taking Videl with him the whole way. When they surfaced, he had already felt Goten and Trunks fly away. They came up and swam to the shore, and Gohan put Videl back down on dry land. When she began to spit and breath hard, Gohan dived back into the water, swimming out to bring back in the sniper that had been tossed into the water.

"Who's... that?" Videl asked inbetween coughs.

"One of the snipers I guess." Gohan answered as he pulled the injured and unconscious man to shore.

"But, how'd he end up in the lake?" Videl asked.

"Did you see that!" came voices from near the building the snipers had been on.

"Yeah! Two Golden Fighters took out those snipers!" called another voice.

"Wow! They saved Videl!" another voice shouted.

"But they were just kids!" yet another voice called out.

"I guess that's how..." Gohan said as they could hear police sirens coming.

"How did you do that?" Videl asked suddenly.

"Do what?" Gohan asked.

"Gave me your breath and still kept yourself under water?" Videl asked.

"I swim alot back home. We have a lot of lakes nearby, and we swim and fish a lot. Since the way I've been taught to catch fish is to swim until I can grab one and pull it up, I have to be able to hold my breath for a long time." Gohan answered truthfully.

"Okay... Then how did you hold me down? I was beating on you as hard as I could while I was paniced." Videl asked.

"Simple. If I had let you go, you would have swam up and gotten shot. So, I _had_ to hold you down, or you would have died." Gohan answered.

"So you're saying it was the adrenaline?" Videl asked skeptically.

"Yeah." Gohan said with a nod.

"Well, whatever it was, thanks." Videl said finally.

"You're welcome." Gohan said with a smile.

-

It was several hours later that the two were walking down the sidewalk of the city, just wondering around. They had already given their statements to the police and were allowed to leave. The police had very well nearly given Gohan a medal for saving Videl's life, but he had convinced them not to because of the publicity. Still, they had managed to get him to agree to a private ceremony, and had kept them around until it was over. Now Gohan wore a specail badge on his shirt, the police departments equivilent of the medal of honor, or at least the most they could get in the short amount of time they had.

Currently they were looking for a good place to get icecream. The two walked in silence, but a confortable one. Finally though, Videl had to speak up.

"I'm sorry Gohan." she said quietly.

"Why?" Gohan asked, easily hearing her.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, and for nearly getting you killed. I'm also sorry that you had to save me. I've been saved twice today. Once by Saiyaman, and once by you and those kid Gold Fighters." Videl said just as quietly.

"Hey, it's okay to be saved once in a while. It means that people care about you, and with all the saving you've done, you deserve to be cared about. Besides, if people are shooting at you, especially with so many guns, it means that you're doing something right. So don't worry about it Videl. Besides, the snipers were probably my fault." Gohan said the last part with some shame to his voice.

"What do you mean?" Videl asked suddenly.

"I wrote you that note about where I was going to be. In it I said when we were going to meet at the table. That's probably how those snipers found out that you would be there." Gohan said.

"You mean this note?" Videl asked as she pulled the still damp note out of her pocket. "Don't worry about it Gohan. It was an honest mistake. Thanks for making me feel better." Videl said with a smile.

"Thanks Videl." Gohan said, his smile returning full force.

They kept walking, the silence coming down on them once more. This time though, Videl found herself peeking at Gohan out of the corner of her vision. She couldn't help it, and something about him seemed different. His muscles buldged in his shirt, while his hair blew a bit more in the wind.

'Great...' Videl thought to herself. 'I'm getting a crush on Gohan... That's all I need.' she thought before looking him over once more. 'Well...' she thought in a lighter tone, 'maybe it isn't so bad. His muscles look bigger then Sharpners! Besides, I already know how they feel...' she thought, before shaking her head.

"Is something wrong Videl?" Gohan asked.

"Uh,..." Videl almost paniced, before something else occured to her, and she acted on it. "Hey! How come you don't have bruises?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"How come you don't have buises! I was hitting you with all my strength when we were in the lake, and you don't have one bruise." Videl pointed out.

"Oh. Well, maybe the water softened the blows. Besides, I don't bruise easy. Also, the panic from not having any air might have made you think you were hitting me harder then you were, because I happen to know you can hit harder then you were." Gohan said.

"Alright... I guess you get out of this one Son. Listen, I have to get home. My dad is out of town and made me promise to be home before night fall every night until he came home. He would flip if he found out I didn't come home in time one night, and that it was because I was with a boy, even one that saved my life. Thanks again! See ya!" Videl said before jogging home, since it was only a few blocks away.

"See ya!" Gohan shouted out before turning and walking away to find an alley way.

-

Gohan flew through the air towards the lookout. Dende had used his powers as a guardian to make his house vanish for a while to keep it safe from werewolves. Thinking about that, Gohan decided that he was glad that Dende was learning more ways to control his powers. It was almost night, and he would be staying with his family at the lookout until they were able to drive the werewolves out of the woods near his house. It was just going to be hard since it was so difficult to detect them.

When he arrived at the lookout, he found Dende and Piccolo waiting for him, and both looked disturbed about something. Gohan landed next to them quickly. They didn't speak for a moment, and Gohan knew this was going to be serious.

"Gohan, the moon is back." Piccolo said finally.

"What!" Gohan exclaimed.

"The dragon was used to bring the moon back." Dende said.

"Then let's destroy it. We can't afford to have me see it and transform. I'd blow the planet up for sure!" Gohan said.

"It's not that simple..." Piccolo said before explaining.

- **flashback** -

Piccolo flew through the air, headed for the side of the Earth that the moon was on. He flew as fast as he could, urgency in his mind as he knew that he had to destroy the moon. If Gohan should see it while he had his tail and he still had that blasted werewolf bite, then the world was going to be doomed. With his incredible speeds, he was soon hovering just under the moon in the sky.

he looked up at it, realizing that it was a full moon. This was really bad. Still with that same urgency in his mind, he prepared a ki blast. When he felt it was ready, he let it loose to fly towards the full moon. Seconds passed like hours, with nothing happening for what felt like eternity. Then the moon exploded in a giant blast of light that lit up the night sky for a few seconds. Piccolo smirked at this.

That smirk was whiped away as the moon suddenly reformed from the fragments that floated in the sky. A look of disbeliefe shown on Piccolo's face as he watched this for a few seconds, and then the moon was back, shining just as brightly. Growling, Piccolo prepared an even more powerful blast, before letting it loose.

This time it was a powerful ki beam, large enough to cover then entire moon and then some, and powerful enough to vaporize it ten times. Seconds later, the moon was gone once more. Piccolo smirked again, thinking there was no way for it to come back now. Then, to his utter horror, the moon reapeared in the night sky several seconds later.

"How is this possible!" he shouted in anger.

Suddenly his powerful hearing caught the sounds of wolf howls. The cold realization that it was the wish the werewolf used came to him. Knowing that the howls he heard were from werewolves and not normal wolves, Piccolo rushed towards the ground. The howls seemed to be mocking him in celebration even as he charged down to meet the werewolves.

The meeting was not a friendly one. When he was done, the werewolves were scattered and unconscious everywhere. Only one was still awake, and it was struggling wildly in his arms. Piccolo shook the creature in anger.

"Was this the wish the werewolf made!" he demanded.

"Yes!" the creature shouted out in panic.

"Why!" Piccolo demanded in more anger.

"So we would have our advantage back!" the werewolf screamed in panic.

"Advantage! Advantage over who!" Piccolo demanded again.

"The vampires!" the werewolf said.

"Vampires!" Piccolo said, before he stopped shaking the werewolf in shock.

He had completely forgotten about them. It was probably because Kami had thought that he had whiped them all out years ago. If the werewolves were needed an advantage like the full moon over them, then they must be back in high numbers. Piccolo growled in anger once more.

"Why do you need the advantage?" he demanded.

"Because their numbers are growing again. We tried killing them all off, but we missed some. Now their numbers have surpassed our own, so we have to grow in numbers too. The moon will give us strength, and strengthen the new pups so that they can fight with us. Then we'll whipe out the vampires! Surely, you can see the need to do this! We have to do it soon!" the werewolf said in more panic.

"Why so soon?" Piccolo asked.

"Because there are rumors that they will go after Hercule's daughter, and anyone else that they can get tonight! By tommorrow morning, their numbers will be higher then ever!" the werewolf said.

"How many are going to attack the city?" Piccolo demanded.

"All of them!" the werewolf said. "We can't kill them all, so we have to raise our numbers too! If we don't we'll all be killed!"

Piccolo grunted and threw the werewolf against a tree. With that he took off for the look out at full speed. It would be night fall at the city soon. He had to tell Gohan about this, before it was too late...

- **end flashback** -

Piccolo told Gohan everything, but what the werewolf said about the vampires going after Videl. He would tell him that in a second, but suddenly their ears perked up as they heard crying coming from within the lookout. Gohan recognized it as Goten's crying.

"I'll be right back..." he said suddenly as he made his way inside the look out, Piccolo and Dende following him.

They went through the twists and turns of the hallways, before coming into the room that would be Goten's for their stay. Gohan entered while Piccolo and Dende waited at the entrance. Gohan went in to find Goten sitting in Chichi's lap, crying softly into her dress. Chichi held Goten lovingly, softly stroking him on the back.

"I almost killed them mommy..." Goten softly cried.

"Hey there little guy, what's the crying about?" Gohan asked softly.

Goten picked his head up and looked up at Gohan standing above him. In a flash he tackled his brother, nearly knocking him over. He cried into his shirt for a few moments before he spoke quietly.

"Gohan, I almost killed those men..." he cried out.

"Hey little guy, you didn't kill them. They're alive." Gohan reassured as Chichi watched on quietly.

She knew this day might come. The day that Goten would have to come to terms with his power, and the results it could have on poeple. The actual results of battle. She had trained him to fight, trying to get him to be serious about fighting when he fought, but he had stayed happy and carefree like his father. Now he would have to come to terms with what he could really do in battle, and what the real results of battle were. She stayed quiet, letting Gohan handle it, feeling pain in her heart as she remembered that Gohan too had to go through this, and she hadn't been there when he had.

"I know they're alive, but I hurt them really bad. I almost killed them, and... and..." Goten said before crying more. Finally he regained control, and continued speaking. "I wanted to kill them." he said finally, his voice going almost cold in his tears.

"I know little brother, I know. I know it hurts. I know it hurts alot. But you did real good, and you didn't kill them. You let them live, even though they might not have desserved to live. I went through the same thing today, and nearly killed a lot of people. It never gets easier when you realize what you could have done, but pray that it never does. Never let it feel good to kill. Never kill when you don't have to, and don't fight out of anger alone. Always fight to protect someone." Gohan said softly.

"Did I do good?" Goten finally asked after some crying.

"Yes Goten. You did real good. Infact, you did so good, that you deserve a medal." Gohan said with a smile. "They gave it to me for protecting Videl, but I'm giving it to you for not only protecting her, but for saving her life." Gohan said as he backed away and unpinned the badge of honor.

Goten's eyes lit up some at this. Gohan slowly pinned it to Goten's shirt.

"I, Gohan, award this medal to you, Goten, for bravery and the selfless saving of a human life." Gohan said proudly.

"Thanks Gohan!" Goten exclaimed as he hugged Gohan tightly around the neck. Suddenly his eyes teared up again for a moment. "Does the pain ever go away?" he asked.

"No Goten, but it does get better over time. Just remember today, and always try not to kill if you can help it." Gohan said as he hugged his brother back.

"Gohan, we have more to talk about..." Piccolo said, trying not to have to break up the brotherly moment.

"Alright." Gohan said as he stood up and glanced at Chichi.

Chichi took the hint and grabbed Goten in a hug, before mouthing the words 'Thank you' to Gohan. Gohan nodded and left the room with Piccolo. When they got far enough away Piccolo spoke again.

"The werewolf said that the vampires were going to attack tonight. They're going after Hercule's daughter." Piccolo said grimly.

"What! They're going after Videl?" Gohan exclaimed.

"Her, and anyone else they can get to in the city, but her first." Piccolo said.

"How many of them?" Gohan asked as they started to run toward the edge of the lookout.

"All of them." Piccolo said in an even darker voice.

"Oh no..."

- -to be continued...- -


	4. Darkness Consuming

**Dark Kisses**

By: Andross937

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, any of the characters featured in it, or anything to do with it. I am not making profit off of this, and am only writing it for enjoyment. If the owners of this series wish it, I will remove it from the internet.

Authors Notes: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter too! But I think I made up for it with the big! BIG! **BIG!** fight of the story. And I think I figured out what to do after this, unlike the problem I have on "The Ferryman Charon" wher I don't know what to do next after the big fight. You see, I started that story for the sole purpose of the fight I had, and this story for the sole purpose of this fight. I am grateful to say that this chapter is nearly all one big kick arse fight! And it's the second largest chapter I have for this story yet! ROCK! Well, enjoy the chapter and fight. Hope yall like it! REVIEW! Please, this fight is the reason for the story almost completely, so I really want to know if you like it or hate it!

BTW: I have no spell check, so I can't use it to catch my spelling mistakes. So, don't be too harsh on me, but if you see something obvious, send me an e-mail about it. It sucks having spelling mistakes pointed out in your review, because then the author fixes it and you've got a spelling mistake pointed out in your review that isn't a mistake anymore. Thanks for understanding!

-chapter 4-

Hercule's mansion was quite large, and it had a bad habbit of collecting dust rather easily. Thus, it needed cleaning regularly, the staff prefered to clean it almost every night to keep everything clean and in its place. Because of its large size, it required many people to clean it in one night. It required many maids and buttlers working together to get this done, all working to get it done in a few small hours, and doing it as quietly as possible.

This time at night, when the sun had just set, was when it was usually cleaned, and it was also when it was most filled with people. During the day, Hercule relied on his staff to do much, if not all that he wanted done around the house, but it still required few people to keep him happy, especially since Videl did not like to burden the servants. So, when it was time to be cleaned, that's when all those that hadn't been there during the day came in and worked with those that had to clean it. When they were finished, those that had been there during the day left and those that remained worked through the night to keep Hercule happy.

Now was when it was being cleaned, and everyone was rushing to get it done on time, despite the fact that Hercule was not there. The only room left untouched was Videl's room, because she was doing her homework in it. For that reason, the servants were trying to be especially quiet tonight.

Servants were rushing everywhere, dusting this, cleaning that, and replacing or moving something else. Each room had a pair of servants working on it, while the larger rooms, especially the lobby had ten or more servants. Videl worked quietly on her homework up in her room. A smile was on her face, despite everything she had been through today, or maybe because of some of it.

Some of it was weird, and downright scary, like what had happened to her at the bank. Again she wondered if that man really could have been a vampire... He couldn't have been. Everything she knew denied the existence of them. But then again, that man had had huge fangs, and how did his hands turn to huge claws? His skin was the palest Videl had ever seen, and she couldn't seem to resist doing what he told her to do, and he _had_ turned to mist and escaped down a small pipe.

But then again, Saiyaman also had claws and fangs of his own, but that man said that he was a werewolf. Thinking of Saiyaman sent a small shiver down her back. He had looked so fierce, and if she could have seen his eyes, she knew they would have been hatefilled when that man got away. He had been choking him, possibly to death, and then he tried to kill him again when he was escaping, possibly succeeding... It was like the hate between them was natural.

But then again, some of the events of the day hadn't been so bad. Sure, she had almost been killed by snipers, but Gohan had saved her. Just thinking about it made her remember what it felt like for him to forcefully hold her down in the water to save her. She remembered how scared and paniced she had been, thinking that she was going to die, seeing no way out of it. It was probbably sheer luck that two new Gold Fighters had saved her and Gohan. Yet, when she thought about it now, she got the feeling that it would have somehow been alright otherwise, but she didn't know why she got that feeling.

Despite the fact that Gohan had to hold her down so hard to keep her from swimming up and getting shot, he had managed to hold her without hurting her. There wasn't a single bruise or sore spot on her arms or anywhere else that he had held her. Now that she thought about it, she could only really remember how good it had felt being held, even if it was under dangerious conditions. And then she began to blush when she remembered how Gohan's lips had felt when he gave her air.

"I can't believe I'm really getting a crush on him..." she said quietly to herself.

Again an image of Gohan appeared in her head, only this one was from when he had been walking with her after the incident. She remembered noticing how his hair blew slightly more in the wind then she had ever noticed, and how his muscles looked so much larger then she had ever noticed before. Ofcourse, he always seemed to dress in ways that would hide any muscles he had. Thanks to his clothes being damp though, they had hung to him more, and showed off what had been hidden before. Her blush grew when she thought of how they were larger then Sharpners, but not overly large.

That just reminded her that Gohan was a fighter after all. She remembered seeing him stop that robbery this morning. That was not particularly one of the things that made her smile, but it wasn't something that scared her either. Rather, it shocked her instead. She had occasionally entertianed thoughts of Gohan being Saiyaman, if not at least knowing him or who he was, but she had never consciously thought of how good he might be at fighting. Seeing him avoid and dodge those gunshots and dispatch the two robbers so easily, and yet so violently before she even had a chance to react to it, it sent another shiver down her spine.

And that's when she remembered the look of anger and hate on Gohan's face as he had fought them. He hadn't looked human then, much like what Saiyaman had looked. True, Saiyaman had looked more animalistic, and had used his claws to cause more damage to the thugs at the bank, before throwing them against walls and similar hard objects to brake their bones. Still, Gohan had broken at least three bones in that man's body, and possibly gave the woman a little internal bleeding coupled with the cuts she got from busting through the window and slamming into the ground. Rarely did she ever fight so feircly and so violently, only trying to knockout the thugs she fought.

With that comparassen, Videl suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, if I can get Gohan to calm down a little more in a fight, and not hurt the criminals quite so much, I might be able to convince him to help me out in crime fighting..." she said to herself, before her eyes began to light up a bit more. "Yeah, it would deffinately help me out with how much time I have to spend a day doing it, and if we watch each others backs, there'll be even less chance of one of us being hurt." she continued a little louder. Finally she looked to the side with a strange mischevious look to her face. "And, if Saiyaman doesn't show up for a while, or is never seen at the same time he is, then that will prove that he's Saiyaman... but if he is..." she suddenly stopped as she remembered how viscios he had looked with those huge claws for hands and fangs for teeth, also remembering the scary yellow glow from his visor.

But then she remembered Gohan's kind smile to her on the way home.

'No, he couldn't be him, could he?' she thought to herself.

If she had looked out her window right then, she would have seen something very strange. The shadows in the street and gardens around her house began to grow larger and cover more and more in their darkness. The trees were covered up in the darkness and shadows, swallowed whole even as sounds began to eminate from their branches shaking and leaves falling. Red dots began to appear in the darkness, two at a time, before their glow began to grow brighter. Soon it was evident that dozens of red glowing eyes watched Videl's home from these unnaturally growing shadows, and low growls began to spring up and fill the air, chilling the temperature several degrees.

Then like a blast from a shotgun, it began as several large human-like creatures kicked the wooden doors of the mansion in, splintering them out and throwing them across the room to smash into several of the servants. Before a scream could be uttered by anyone, several of the creatures leaped upon them and bit deeply into their necks, drawing large amounts of blood immediately.

Vampires began to pour into the house and charge their victims. Some burst through the windows in the kitchen, leaping down on the cooks and servants cleaning there. A huge bear of a vampire burst through the wall of the den, tackling a buttler. Several more vampires followed through the wall after him, going after all of the other servants in the room.

Hercule's room and all other guest rooms on the first floor were not sparred the same fate as vampires crashed through windows and walls alike as they attacked the servants, feasting on their blood and giving them all the dark kiss at the same time. Nearly fifty servants were inflicted with the dark kiss and curse of vampirism in just moments as the vampires launched their assault on Hercule's mansion.

Vampires charged up the stairs or simply burst up through the cieling up to the second floor. They chased down and bit more servants cleaning the upper rooms and halls even as they screamed in fear and horror. Closer and closer they came to Videl's room, some of the buttlers and even maids tried to stand between them and the door to Videl's room.

It proved to be a hopless gesture even as Videl opened the door to her room to see the servants pounced upon by the vampires. She tried to attack one of them with a high kick to its head, but it swiped at her and sent her flying back into her room, the gust of wind that she made as she flew by caused her door to slam shut. She flew through the air and landed hard on her bed, knocking the air out of her. Before she could recover fully from this, her door splintered inwards and crumpled to the ground as a particularly large vampire burst his way through it, blood dripping from his fangs and mouth, and a look of hunger in his eyes.

Just as he leaped in the air at her, intending to come down on her and sink his teeth into the flesh of her neck, Videl's window burst inwards over her, and a boot clad foot slammed into the vampire's chest. The vampire hardly had time to make a strangled yelp before he was sent flying backwards through the door as he had come, ripping parts of the doorframe away with his limbs as he went.

Saiyaman continued his flight into Videl's room, landing standing between her and the door. Before Videl had anymore time to realize what was going on, he quickly picked her up and placed her at the side of the room. She had only a moment to question why, when a mass of several vampires came screaming through her window after Saiyaman. He gave a mighty kick that sent them flying back out faster then they had come in, growling threateningly as he did.

"Werewolf scum!" came a shout from the hall outside Videl's room.

With that more horrible and rage filled growls and even screams came from all over Videl's home, sending powerful shivers down her spine. Instantly a heap of vampire limbs and bodies, all desperately swinging and swiping to draw Saiyaman's blood and rip him to shreds came pouring through the door. Without a second thought, Saiyaman held his hands out and shot a blue blast of ki larger then his body out, vaporising everything in its path for over a hundred feat, nearly ripping through Videl's entire house.

Before this action was even complete, the wall behind Videl smashed and ripped away as a vampire crashed his way through. He latched onto Videl before she could even react, moving with lightning speeds to bite into her neck. Before his teeth even had a chance to scrape at Videl's neck, Saiyaman's claws dug deeply into his head, cleaving it apart and off of his shoulders in one motion.

In a swift motion, Saiyaman pulled Videl out of the grasp of the now dead vampire body, and sent a ki blast through it and several other vampires charging through the hole. In a quick motion Saiyaman pulled Videl out into the hall before blasting her room to ashes, and any vampire that had clammered his way into it. Once in the hall, they were surrounded by more vampires on either side, many with a servant as their victim still clenched in their arms and teeth as they looked up at their main prey and the werewolf that protected her, no doubt to give her the werewolf's own dark kiss.

In seconds the vampires abandoned what they were doing before and charged through the air at them, seeming to float above the floors. Saiyaman pushed Videl to the ground, before he lashed out with his claws at the vampires that swept over him like a cloud of hungry flesh seeking his blood. Blood splattered downwards as screams and roars deffened Videl's ears and she almost shut her eyes. The flashes of Saiyaman's claws and the loss of limbs and life above her was too hypnotizing to look away even as she turned her head to barf on the floor.

Suddenly the floor shook and warped upwards for a second, before cracking and spraying upwards as a huge vampire smashed his hands upwards, wrapping them around Videl's chest and waist. With a mighty tug, he pulled Videl down along with the rest of the floor. The vampire was the size of a large bear and he wrapped Videl tightly to his chest, leaning his head down to bite into her neck as every vampire was trying to do.

His teeth got within an inch of her neck before Saiyaman's foot came down on his face and smashed into his skull, ripping the top half off and splattering the contents of his head across the floor and walls. With another kick, the rest of his head was disconected from his neck and his body went limp. Videl began to scream and cough from what was happening, her entire body beginning to ache from begin held so feircly by the large vampire and being pulled through the floor. Still blood and limbs rained down on her and the floor as Saiyaman still fought above her, floating in the air on the second floor.

She was trapped in the still clenching embrace of the dead vampire, and more vampires began to charge down the halls at her while she desperately screamed and tried to squirm her way out. Before they reached her, a ring of bright ki flew down and smashed into the floor around her and the dead vampire, erupting upwards in and explosion of wood, carpet, nails, and ki energy that tore into the vampires that tried to jump through it, killing some of them and throwing others away.

With that Saiyaman decended down and removed the dead vampire's hands from Videls body, over doing it too much and ending up ripping its arms off of its body. Grabbing up Videl, Saiyaman began to charge through the halls past the stunned and dead vampires. Suddenly they came to a stop as a dozen more vampires piled into the hall up ahead at the turn they had been intending to take. They screamed and hissed as they charged forwards while the stunned vampires from behind also came at them screaming their battle crys.

Just then the power for the entire city went out as they power plant was suffering a vampire attack aswell. The result was that all the lights in Videl's home went out suddenly, casting them all into darkness. Yet it couldn't make her scream any louder then she already was as the very things that invested her nightmares rushed at her, clambering to drink her blood from her flailing body.

The sounds and sudden motion around Videl let her know that Saiyaman had avoided their attacks, thus taking her with him. How he had done it? He had smashed through the wall they stood beside and into the room behind it. Imeddiately Saiyaman fired a blast off that filled the hallway with deadly ki that could roast a boulder. Still he continued to run with her protectively in his arms, smashing through walls without hurting her, heading for the lobby of the mansion.

They reached the den first, where they could see into the lobby. The den was filled to the brim with feeding vampires. To Videl's horror and stomach spewwing disgust, some of the vampires that were in the den were some of the servants that she interacted with on a daily basis. They charged at them swiftly, almost too fast for Videl too see them coming. Saiyaman's left arm left Videl's body, and began to swipe and blast outwards to cut down the vampires coming at them.

Videl easily saw into the lobby, seeing it filled with vampires, with even more coming in through the doors and various holes in the walls. She turned her head as some blood splattered on her face, finding herself looking into the dining room. It too was filled with vampires clammering at them. Not only that, but more were pouring out of the kitchen too. She must have seen over a hundred fifty vampires in her house by now, and it sickened her even more.

"Give her over!" screamed out one of the vampires coming at them, before Saiyaman swiped its head into four pieces and clean off its body.

"She will be ours!" another shouted before being blasted by Saiyaman.

"We will have her tonight werewolf!" yet another shouted.

"Kill him! Kill all the werewolves!" another shouted.

Videl was getting so very sick from the displays of carnage before her eyes, and her body was feeling much weaker then ever before. The adrenaline flowing through her limbs and body seemed only to be draining her strength and chilling her blood. She didn't know how much more she could stand of this before she would faint, and that may be the end of her.

No! She had to fight! She had to hold on! She had to resist the urge to vomit and fall unconscious, or Saiyaman's fighting would mean nothing because she would be too easy of a target. But still, why were all the vampires so intent on having her, even when it was costing them so many of their numbers? Why was she so special to them? Then it dawned on her, it was her strength. Not only had her crime fighting brought even more crazy lunatics to come after her father then before, but now it had brought vampires, creatures of myths and legends, to come after her and try and turn her into a weapon for them.

Before she had anymore time to think, Saiyaman made a decision that it was too dangerous to take Videl out the front door. He also decided that no one in the house was savable but her, everyone else too far along in their transformation and craving blood because of it. Knowing what he must do, he reached his hand up when he had a second to breath, and blasted a hole clear through the house and out the roof. Gripping Videl a little tighter then before, he flew straight up and out of the house, continuing up into the black sky of the night.

Time seemed to slow for Videl as she flew up and above her house, continuing up for several hundred feet. She saw her house in perfect detail in the bright light of the full moon. As if in a daze, she looked up at it, seeing how bright and beautiful it was tonight, hardly noticing how Saiyaman was making a point of not looking in its direction.

Hearing the angry screams of the vampires below, reality crashed back into her at full speed as she looked down again. The vampires were pouring out of the hole in the roof like a cloud, each screaming their frightning cry of blood lust. At that same time Saiyaman pointed his left palm downwards, and a blue light erupted downwards. A ki blast sizzled down and engulfed the vampires that came up through the air, going through them and into the house, vaporizing everything in its way. A second later a massive blue light shined through all the windows and holes in the mansion, before the entire house blew outwards until it was completely swallowed up in the ki explosion spreading outwards for another hundred feet.

"Oh no..." Videl barely managed to whisper at the sight. "Everyone in there... all of the people I knew..." she tried to continue before she fell silent.

"Gone, all turned into vampires. They couldn't be saved like that." Saiyaman said in a cold tone, not liking it either.

They landed several blocks away from where the mansion had been. But, even then they were not safe as more vampires began to pour out of everywhere. Houses, apartments, restuarants, any place that had had human life before were now filled with vampires hunting that human life and turning it all into vampires. All of them came charging at Saiyaman and Videl. Saiyaman quickly glanced around and saw that most of the vampires were in front of him, so he let Videl go and placed her behind him. Both of his claws were now free and he charged forwads, forming a ki barrier around Videl to protect her.

The vampires seemed to recognize Saiyaman as the real threat to their plan, so they charged him deciding to give the kiss to Videl after they had disposed of him. They all came at once, and were quickly caught up in what might as well have been a tornado of claws and death. Even as they all leaped upwards and then down at Saiyaman, he moved with faster then light speed to slash them all into ribbons of flesh and blood. Their bodies just seemed to explode outwards and into sections and pieces as none could see Saiyaman's movements with the speed he was going, only appearing to be a blur that was striking out at everywhere at once.

Over a hundred vampires were shredded in just under a minute, and still more poured at Saiyaman. Finally though, all the vampires in the area lay in piles of parts around Saiyaman's body. It was so horrible that Videl was wretching at the sight of it, and Saiyaman himself was hardly doing better. Still, the fierce yellow glow came from his visor and his claws stayed nearly a foot long in their extension. His muscles rippled and buldged under his costume which had to strech more then Videl had ever seen it strech to keep from ripping against his body.

Cuts covered that same costume, and his sleeve was still shredded from eariler that day, but his skin remained unharmed. Even his helmet had nicks and cuts in it. Through these same cuts tiny points of hair stuck out, but only their blood red tips appeared. Weither the hair was suppose to be blood red naturally, or because it along with nearly his entire body was covered in one vampire or another's blood was uncertain to Videl.

Suddenly a pile of body parts behind Saiyaman burst outwards as a single surviving vampire came jumping out of it. He flew up and over Saiyaman's head, scratching down for his helmet. The vampire's claws struck true as it shattered Saiyaman's helmet to pieces, but Saiyaman's claws reached up and sliced the vampire in two from neck to its lower waist in retailation.

Videl watched in shock as this happened. The world once more slowed to a near stop as she saw it happening. The blood and gore of the vampire's body being cut in two was horrifying to her, but she could not, nor dare not look away. The very secret she had been waiting for months to find out, struggling for months to uncover, was about to be revealed to her. Saiyaman's helmet split in two and fell from his head, revealing a man's face, covered by a bandana tightly wrapped around his eyes, keeping Videl from seeing who it was, but also keeping the man from seeing anything at all even as he looked up at the full moon in his attack.

"Huh?" Videl couldn't help but blurt.

The man turned his head towards her, his black with blood red tips hair waved around from the motion. It was so strange for Videl to be looking at him like this, his identity so close to being revealed to her, and yet still being just out of her reach. Somehow, as she looked at his face, she knew that she should know who he really was if she thought hard enough, and she also got the strangest feeling that the red ends of his hair were natural. She also noticed the strange mix of brown and red furry belt that she saw around his waist for the first time.

"Videl, are you alright?" Saiyaman asked worriedly, his voice no longer masked by the attempt to disguise it, just like it had been at the bank, but without the rage.

"Uh-huh." Videl said numbly as she deftly nodded over again, before spitting as she tasted the barf on her lips.

More vampires came running around the curve in the street a block away, rushing at them. Saiyaman frowned hard in anger as a yellow glow filtered through the layered bandana that was wrapped around his eyes. Videl found her self wondering even through her fear, how Saiyaman was able to fight so well even though he could not see through the bandana. Had he always been like this when he was Saiyaman? Was he really someone that was blind, or did he just do this to have extra protection for his identity? Or maybe there was some special reason he did it tonight?

------

"We come to you live with a special report. You may think that this is crazy, but Satan city is under attack by vampires! We go live to Jeremy outside of this very station!" the reporter on the television declared in a paniced excitement even as Sharpner and Erasa watched.

They were out of the city right now, having gone on a little vacation, and had been watching the t.v. at a diner they were in in Blue city. They couldn't believe what they were hearing or seeing as the screen switched to another reporter standing just outside the t.v. station.

"I'm coming to you live where the streets are filling with vampires attacking everything they se-" the reporter never finished as a vampire jumped him and bit deeply into his neck even as everyone watching screamed in horror. Seconds later the running cameraman was tackled down as well, his blood spilling out across the camera lense.

Quickly the screen went back into the station where reporters and staff could be heard baracading the doors and other entrances to the studio. Still the reporter from before sat at his chair, his face ecthed with nervousness and fear.

"We will continue to report to you as long as we can as to the horrific events in Satan city. I don't know how long our barracades will hold, but we won't stop broadcasting. We will stay at our stations until they come for u-" he too was interupted as they doors could be heard smashing apart.

He gave out a shout before a vampire leaped over the desk and tackled him down to the ground, below the camera's vision. The sounds of his strangled crys quickly faded away along with the screams of everyone else in the studio. People watched the t.v., their eyes glued in horror to the screen as the vampire stood once more, blood dribbling down its chin. It rushed off, before the reporter stood once again, his skin noticably paler then before and his teeth were now fangs. He streched his claws to as far as they could strech, a great distance, before also leaping over the desk, knocking over the camera and breaking it, stopping the transmission as the screen went blue.

"Oh no... What's happening to our city Sharpener...?" Erasa asked in shock and fear.

"I don't know. I just don't know..." he said as the manager started to switch to other channels, to find them either already gone or in similar states of siege.

------

Hercule rushed out to the limo waiting for him outside. As soon as he had seen what happened on the t.v., he had called for his private jet to be fueld and waiting for him. He almost jumped through the window in his rush to get inside of the limo. Without even bothering to shut the door he leaned forward and stuck his head into the driver's section of the limo through the window.

"Drive! Get me to the airport now! I have to get home to my baby!" he shouted in fear. Fear for his daughter's life.

Hercule was not as big a fool as he acted sometimes. He knew that he could do nothing against vampires, especially a city full of them. But dang it! He had to get there to get to his daughter! If he was to die trying, then so be it! No amount of fear of death was going to stop him from getting there, the instincts of a father pumping through his body, demanding that he get to Videl.

The limo sped off at far beyond the speed limit towards the airport, soon being joined by a police escort. They had correctly anticipated Hercule's reaction. Some of them thought that he would go and save the city from the death that was soaking its streets. Others however correctly knew that he was as powerless as any to stop what what happening, but knew that he was still a father and he would go there anyways to try and save his daughter.

------

Saiyaman ran towards the charging group of vampires at speeds that they couldn't see. Tens of them flew into the air, already shredded by his claws or broken by his legs before they knew he was upon them. It took only moments to realize they were out matched by his strength and power. It was too late for them as they were cut and sliced to bits only seconds later. Those that did try to run were chased down and vaporized by the ki blasts that he sent out after them. He could not afford to let even one vampire live tonight, lest they build in numbers and try this again.

It was then that more vampires charged out of the entire city to surround them. They came slowly at first, but soon they were running at hight speeds, blurring around in circles around Saiyaman and Videl, who he stood by. Saiyaman waited to see what would happen, hoping there would be an easily exploited weakness in their attack that they would soon make. Still more from all over the city joined in the mobs upon mobs of vampires that circled them in a blur like bullet quick sharks.

Then, after nearly three minutes of this, their forces growing ever stronger, their attack began. It was slow to start at first, but soon rings of vampires began to close in slowly. As they were only a few hundred feat away, and more rings following after them, suddenly many of the vampires from the outermost ring where most of the vampires still stayed leaped into the air. They hovered up higher and closer over them, soon forming a massive twirling dome of vampires that was almost hypnotizing in its complexity.

And then the rings came at them faster. Saiyaman couldn't let loose a ki blast around himself to kill them all, or he would hit Videl. Even with the ki shield around her, he couldn't make it strong enough to protect her from such an attack. He simply wasn't experienced enough yet to make that kind of shield around her. So, he had to pray that her shield held as he went to fighting hand to hand, occasionally launching ki blasts to rip throuh them and blast holes in all of the rings.

Videl's vision blurred and twirled as she grew sicker. All she could see was the carnage that was ensuing in the fight between Saiyaman and the vampires. Everything else was blocked by the vampires that covered the shield over her, trying to slash and bite their way through it. Blood and limbs flew everywhere as Saiyaman's costume continued to take more and more damage, beggining to become ripped apart off of his body.

Videl had occasionally entertained the idea of what Saiyaman might look outside his costume, but never had she inteded it to happen like this. The vampire's constant attacks on him ripped and tore bits of it away, shredding it apart. It wouldn't be lond before he wore only ribbons on his body. Still, she had a hard time seeing him as more vampires piled onto the shield that protected her.

Through it all, she couldn't help but wonder why he was being hit so much more now then before. Could it be possible that he was tiring? Was he beggining to wear out? Would he soon falter and fail under such an onslaught of vampires? She knew that if that happened, she was as good as dead, or worse. Then it dawned on her, as she could see the strained look to his face when he held still long enough. He was having to concentrate to keep the shield up around her, to keep her safe. She was the reason he was getting struck more now then before, and it was beggining to show in more ways then his costume as small cuts began to form on his body.

Farther back, just beyond the outer ring of blurring vampires, stood two tall and strong looking vampires. While they were both obviously powerful, one put out more of a feel of power then the other, obviously the elder of the vampires present. The less powerful one looked on in disbelief of what he was seeing.

"How can he be fighting like this? How is it possible that he has killed nearly a fourth of our forces so far. How is it possible that he is so strong?" the less powerful one asked in confusion.

"I myself do not know. But the fact that he is a werewolf is obvious. If he is this powerful untransformed, then why does he not look up at the moon and transform fully?" the elder asked.

"Perhaps he would go mad as most new werewolves do? Perhaps he wishes to protect the girl, even from himself?" the younger one asked.

"Yes, that is most likely it. Let us be thankful that he does not fully transform, or we would surely be doomed. Yet still, it is apparent that he has found a way to partially transform." the elder stated, his face taking an even darker expression.

"Yes, but is that the reason for his strength?" the younger asked.

"No, I think not. I think that is mearly enhancing it. I believe he may have been strong like this before he was given the werewolves dark kiss. I can smell the scent of the eldest werewolf, my old enemy, coming off of him. He is his sire. We must kill him immediately." the elder said.

"But, how?" the youngest asked.

"How else? We must work together." the elder said.

Suddenly the elder turned into a strange mist. Sensing his intentions, the younger powerful vampire also turned to mist. All vampires around them that weren't in the rings also turned to mist. Slowly they began to join together, not becoming one massive vampire, but forming a cloud of them in their mist form. They sent out a basic urge into all other vampires in they city that weren't already part of the rings, calling them out and to them.

Saiyaman contined to fight for all he was worth, still struggling to keep up the shield around Videl. Ducking, stricking, kicking, slashing, shredding, breaking, he continued to fight on. With swipes he rend vampires in half, or shredded their limbs, or removing their heads. Kicking he shattered bones, violently bent and broke bodies, or in sime cases he ripped right through them. He continued to use all of his effort in fighting while keeping enough concentration to protect Videl.

As he fought, he remembered how the Saibamen had acted when he face them so long ago. They had squeeled and made other strange noises as they smashed through rock, slashed at limbs, and used their acid to melt trenches in the earth. When push came to shove, they even self destructed to get the job of killing you done. He hadn't thought he was ready then, having to be saved by Piccolo then. Well, now he was ready, and he was the one having to save the world again. He had to do it, he had to save them all, he had to save his family, he had to save his friends, he had to save Videl!

With a sudden jump in his rage, he tore through the vampires even faster, until the first several rings that had come at him were all dead. Piles of vampire bodies and parts surrounded him and Videl, even as he added to them by killing the vampires that attacked her shield. With that, he looked up at the dome that blocked out the sky. He couldn't actually see them, but he could hear them thanks to his enhanced hearing, and he knew where each of them were.

As if to respond to his upwards glance, nearly a third of the dome's vampires flew downwards right at him. They fell at him, and he was ready. He flew up just above Videl's shield and let loos an upwards ki blast that streched out and vaporized all the vampires that came at him. Still, the dome of vampires managed to dodge away, before reforming again.

Suddenly, one by one the vampires in the dome began to turn to mist and come to a stop, unable to travel quite as fast as they had been flying. Each seperate cloud of mist floated where it was, completely still. Still more of the vampires became mist and stopped, until the entire dome was nothing but mist clouds.

Saiyaman cast his blind gaze out to find that all of the vampires in the rings were also becoming mist. He was growing nervous now, as slowly they all formed to mist. Almost two minutes later they were all in their mist forms, just hovering where they had stopped. Videl watched anxiously, getting a very bad feeling about this.

Slowly each mist cloud began to move further into the city, just beyond the buildings in their sight. A minute later they were gone. Still the two waited for something to happen. Images of a giant vampire the size of a skyscrapper flashed through Videl's mind, and she cringed in fear. Gohan almost wished such a thing would happen, as he could get under it, and vaporize it in one attack if such a thing happened. No, he was almost possitive that he knew what was happening, and it wasn't that.

Then it happened. A huge mist cloud the size and shape of a city's worth of fog came barreling at them from the streets and around buildings of the city. Saiyaman flew upwards, hoping to catch the mist cloud's attention. It worked as the mist followed after him, soon surrounding him completely. Saiyaman kept his mouth shut, didn't breath, and inhaled so hard that his nose closed up. He used a bit of his ki to keep it that way, so no mist would get into his nose and then lungs.

Strangely enough, the vampires in the mist had other ideas. In lightning fast motions, several would materialize and slash at Saiyaman, doing as much damage as it could in one attack, before turning back to mist. This started to happen, the attacks coming almost from everywhere at once. Each time it happened, Saiyaman would catch one or two of the vampires would an attack of his own, killing them, but several more would managed to hit him. The attacks came rappidly, almost several a second, slashing and clawing all over his body.

Saiyaman's skin was strong against their attacks, yes, but it was wearing against him. One by one they were able to create a small cut on him here or there. Drops of blood fell through the air, not wanted by the vampires, slowly forming a puddle on the ground next to Videl's shield. She could only watch with a twisted cringe on her face as she was afraid for both their lives.

Then one of the vampires caught Saiyaman's bandana. It was shredded immediately as a tiny cut opened on the back of his head. The cloth fell to the earth, staining and soaking up blood as it fell in the puddle of Saiyaman's blood. Videl gasped as she saw it, before looking back up at Saiyaman. He was simply to far high up, and directly above her almost, so she couldn't see his face. She dared not call to him, lest she distract him and he really get hurt, or the vampires come down here after her again and break through the shield.

"Who are you werewolf?" came a calm and confident voice from the cloud.

"My name wouldn't matter to you vampires! You're all going to die before the night's over! Do you hear me!" Gohan shouted in anger.

"Oh, I think not. However, I do think that we will have killed you and claimed Videl before the sun rises." the voice said with a laugh.

"No you won't! I won't let you have her!" Gohan shouted in even more rage as his eyes finally opened, only looking down and away from the full moon that shown just above him.

His eyes shown brightly with yellow light, conveying his hatred and anger easily to any that dared look at him. It was so disturbing, that several newly made vampires paused in their attacks, and were unable to keep their mist shapes. They were rent to shreds in seconds by Gohan, their blood bursting out and around in a cloud of its own.

"That's might big words coming from someone who's dying even now. You can't possibly kill us all. This entire city has been turned to vampires, adding onto our already impressive number of three thousand. We now number nearly a quater million vampires! You can't stop us! Videl will be ours! She will lead us as a general! You will not be allowed to give her the dark kiss of the werewolves!" the voice shouted out.

"You won't lay a hand on her! I won't let you bite her! I won't bite her! She will remain untouched! Do you hear me! I will kill everyone of you vampires to make sure of it! Then I will kill all the werewolves that I have to! If I have to, I will die to keep her untouched!" Gohan shouted, his anger mounting higher then ever before.

His aura burst forth, heating the air around him so hot that many vampires caught in the aura as he came to be were burnt to ashes in a second. His hair grew a little longer. The red tips became a little darker. His fanges grew another half inch, and his claws finally reached a full foot long. His tail swished around violently, like that of a cat in a horrible mood, getting itself cut off several times, but growing back each time. Gohan ignored the pain each time, hardly feeling it anymore.

Gohan fight ten times harder now, unknowingly lowering the strength that Videl's shield had. Without his seeing or sensing, since Vampires couldn't be detected with his ki sense, a mist cloud lowered itself to the ground behind Videl. She didn't see it take the shape of the elder vampire, the most powerful one in existence on Earth at the time. Slowly he began to sneak up behind Videl, knowing that her protection was at its weakest.

Meanwhile Gohan was getting angrier and angrier as he fought. Nearly half as many vampires died by his claws or feet every time they attacked every second, while half of those that survived his fighting back died of the heat from his aura. Still the cloud of vampires surrounded him and attacked him. Still he was getting more and more wounds, dripping blood to the ground beneath him. Since he was also healing rappidly, it was like a constant shower of blood, pints at a time. It seemed to the vampires, and even to the back of Gohan's mind where all of his doubts hid, that it was only a matter of time before he gave into exhaustion. But he knew he couldn't let that happen, so he fought on.

Videl watched in hypnotized fascination what happened above her. She still could not see who Saiyaman was, but she was hoping he won anyways. Whoever he was, he was protecting her, and may die doing so. Even now she could hear him shouting above her, and couldn't shake the fealing that she recognized his voice. Before she had the time to make the connection to whose voice it was, the vampire approached the shield from behind her.

"You will make no noise." he commanded firmly to Videl.

Videl suddenly stood stiff, her muscles locking in both fear and from the control that the elder vampire had over her.

"You will not struggle or resist. You will allow me to bite you." the vampire elder commanded.

Videl could not move an inch, and began to hate the fact that when she had been looking up, she left her neck wide open to bite from a vampire. The vampire elder reached out and felt the energy barrier between him and Videl. Smiling a dark smile, he pulled his hands back and formed them into claws. With a strength few humans had surpassed, he struck at the barrier, his strange vampire magic he had been developing for hundreds of years comflicting with the ki barrier.

The shield wavered a moment before blasting away as if made of hot air. The vampire strode fowards and wrapped his arms gently around Videl. Taking firm hold of her hips and waist, he took a second to breath in her scent, similair urges to Gohan's own washing over and through his body. However, he did not wish to fight against them as he leaned over and slowly licked at her cheek, enjoying the taste of her flesh and sweat more then he had any other for nearly a hundred years. She would be an exceptionable general, and with enough time, his very own bride.

"Now..." he breathed gently against Videl's ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Call out to him." he gently commanded Videl.

Taking in a deeper breath then she had ever taken in her entire life, Videl prepared the loudest scream she had made tonight.

"**_SAIYAMAN!_**" she screamed out in fright. "**HELP ME!**" was the last words she could get out.

Gohan looked down at Videl, his incredible sight quickly focusing directly on her too late. He looked just in time to see the elder vampire sink his large fangs as deep into Videl's neck as they could go, drawing large amounts of blood. Her blood dribbled down her neck to her collarbone and further down. It soaked into her shirt and continued down under it, until it finally started to come over her pants and make a path to drip to the ground.

Gohan screamed out in rage, horror, and saddness. She had been bitten. She was now going to become a vampire. She was as good as dead. What would he do about her now? Would he have to kill her? Would he have to kill Videl? Would he have to kill the very girl he loved!

With that last thought ringing through his head, he reached with his anger, and need, deep into himself. He could see it. He could see the gold light that cast a warm glow on his face. He moved towards it, and it began to move towards him instead of shying away like it had before. Soon, his fingers brushed against its surface once more, and this time it responded positively. In a second, his entire body was engulfed by the gold light, but it didn't remain gold. It hardly mattered to Gohan, because the warmth was the same. It was the familiar warmth that his father had given him, and it was warmth that gave him the strength to protect others and do what needed to be done. So, he bathed in it, let it wash over him, and let it escape into his body through his pores, until it poured back out again.

Gohan let out a shout that rocked the very earth, shaking everything for hundreds of miles. Light began to pour off of his body as his aura burst to life once more, making his previous aura seem like a tiny candle compared to a torch! It grew in heat and size, turning gold at first, but then changing. His hair grew almost twice as long, spiking upwards as before higher then ever, almost as high as it went the first time he achieved super saiyan 2. It went gold at first, until it too changed. From the roots up, it was tainted with the color red, until all of his hair was blood red, evaporating the actual blood that stained his body and hair.

The contacts in his eyes burnt away, revealing the pure gold glow of his rage filled eys, almost burning the skin of the vampires caught in the path of his vision. His muscles pumped to a little larger then they would have been had he gone super saiyan 2. All the wounds he had healed instantly, while his brown/red tail turned fully blood red. He grew almost three inches taller as he body had to strech some to accomidate the muscle enhancement. His claws grew another four inches, while his feat burst from their boots to recieve claws of their own on the toes. Finally his fangs grew another half an inch. He looked like a cross between a mutated super saiyan, and a monster from children's nightmares.

His shout grew two times louder then before, as he held his hands up and spred his claws infront of his face. A wicked and yet dull smirk crossed his face, as if he were satisfied to be about to harm the vampires, and yet he could never truely be happy again. With this expression, he released an attack that he should have thought of from the start.

"Solar Flare!" he shouted angrilly.

Bright sun light poured out off of his body. Instantly the mist cloud began to turn to smoke and ash as many vampires were to weak to resist the powerful, yet fake sunlight. Any others that weren't killed fell to the ground in a stunned daze as the sunlight burned at them and caused them great pain. Gohan charged downwards in a blink, almost appearing to have used his father's technique of the Instant Transmission. Yet his movement was nothing but pure speed.

Gohan snacthed the elder vampire off of Videl, causing her to fall limp to the ground. She did not burn up in the sunlight, but it, combined with the freshness of her bite, was keeping her stunned and near convulsing in pain, until she fainted from it all. Gohan couldn't sense her ki anymore, thanks to the bite corrupting her body, and assumed that she was dead. More hatedred and anger filled his body, along with sadness and mourning.

"I am going to kill you for what you have done! You and your entire kind!" Gohan shouted in anger.

The elder vampire could only scream in fear and pain as Gohan gripped him up in a bear hug, letting his aura burn at him for several seconds. Then he floated upwards until he was a mile high in the sky. Gripping the elder vampire tighter, Gohan formed a sphere of ki around his body. The elder vampire screamed and pleaded even as Gohan ended his life. Gohan built up his power, until he finally unleashed it and filled the sphere of ki with all of his power, surpassing his previous level of super saiyan 2 by nearly half its full strength, maxing out his power completely. It didn't take a microsecond for the elder vampire to be vaporized completely, leaving nothing, not even an atom of his body.

When that was done, Gohan lowered himself down again. Gently he picked up Videl, making sure his aura wouldn't burn her or hurt her in the slightest. He gently craddled her and hugged her to him as he would a baby. With her face gently against his chest, he cried over her, letting his teards leak down onto her. Gently he shifted her so that her head rested on his left shoulder, and cried harder. Then he threw his head back with a scream and let his power loose, protecting only her.

An amazing shockwave of ki ripped outwards from Gohan. It soon formed into a giant explosion that engulfed all of the dead city of Satan city. It was a shining blood red ki explsion that stopped just beyond the borders of the vampire assualted city. All the remaining vampires were caught up in it and burned away before they had time to scream. When the explsion finally faded away, nothing was left but a flat field of earth, completely empty of life other then directly in the center, where Gohan still knelt.

He hugged Videl a little tighter in the night, with the full moon still hovering above him. He cared not for it anylonger, knowing he would not look up. He mourned Videl's death as his tears soaked her clothes and what ribbons covered his body, the remains of his costume. Stains of blood were washed away from her clothes and body as Gohan continued to cry over her.

Slowly, he leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. It was cold, like death. As his lips remained on her cold cheek, Videl stirred. Gohan opened his eyes wide as he found himself staring into Videl's eyes. She looked up at him tiredly as he withdrew from his kiss of her cheek.

"Gohan? You're Saiyaman?" Videl asked with a tiny chuckle before continuing. "I guess that makes you prince charming and me sleeping beauty." she said with another chuckle.

Before either could say another word, they both found themselves kissing the other passionately. It continued on for several seconds before they mutually withdrew and Gohan collapsed his head forwards in tears.

"Oh Videl! You're alive!" he began to cry, over and over again, softer each time.

Videl hummed contently for a moment, before leaning in and planting a tiny kiss on Gohan's neck. He stopped talking as she moaned for a second, and then her fangs extended. Gently she placed her teeth on Gohan's neck, wrapping a small section of his neck in her mouth. Gohan dropped out of his changed super saiyan state at that moment, just as she applied force to her jaw. She began to bite slowly at Gohan's neck, but her teeth would not penetrate his skin.

She moaned contently as she did this, and Gohan did not move. He continued letting her bite at his neck, but never allowing her to penetrate his skin. Still she kept biting, not applying all of her strength to it, just enough to cause a small scrapping sensation to Gohan's skin as he came to realize what she was doing.

"Videl, I think we need to get you to the look out before the sun rises." Gohan said gently, with no anger to his voice, only worry.

"Hmm... alright Gohan." she said, almost happily, licking his neck a little. Still, you could detect the slight worry in her voice, both from the thought of the sun's effects on her, and at the thought of actually biting Gohan's neck with success. It scared her, what she might do to him, what she might have to do to others to survive. Still, she kept licking Gohan's neck and gently scraping her teeth against his skin.

Gohan shivered with the sensations, knowing that Videl didn't intend to harm him. He knew that it was vampire instinct influencing her. Yet also, he got the feeling that she felt the same urges he did earlier, and did even right now, and this was her way of slowly giving in. The thought of what might happen should she give fully into her urges, and if he couldn't fight his own urges because of it, made that shiver increase ten fold as he took flight for the look out.

"Hold on, we'll be there soon." Gohan said as he flew through the air without looking up at the moon.


End file.
